The Strongest Soul Bond
by Comic Critic
Summary: Harry and Hermione share a powerful soul bond. The question is, how powerful could it be? well, with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin trying to figure out that very question, what could go wrong? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone! Here is a new story for you wonderful readers! I usually write what I feel there is not enough of in the fanfiction world. Also, take into consideration that grammar was always my weakest point, so try to understand because if you see a grammar mistake, I've already went through the story 5 times and STILL I miss a lot. Play nice children and ENJOY!**

 **ALSO! I do not own Harry Potter...if I did, Fred, Remus and Severus would be alive and Hermione would be with anyone besides Ronald Weasley! Well, not Filch or anyone over 41...yup!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Harry and Hermione were friends. _Only_ friends. No one believed them though. They hugged and held hands and even tiny friendly kisses sometimes, but had no romantic interest in each other. The Hogwarts inhabitants didn't agree. We start this tale in the 3rd year. The prisoner of Azkaban gets into the school a completely different way. Now hush up and read!

* * *

"I will finally see my godson! Now, how do I get into the school? I could use my Animagus form to sneak in and then I'll need to keep watch over him somehow? What about a de-aging potion? I could pose as a new student and get close to Harry without scaring the boy. Remus is there as well, he can definitely help! Here's the plan, I'll sneak into the school in my Animagus form, visit Remus and convince him I'm innocent, use the de-aging spell instead of the potion, pose as a relative of Remus's and get into the school with Harry! Perfect plan! Oh great...I've been talking to myself this whole time...I'm still doing it...stop it right now Sirius Black!"

 _'Good'  
_  
'Now I'm talking to myself in my mind? What is wrong with me?'

 _'Everything'  
_  
'Oh shut it'

 _'How would it feel to lose an argument with yourself?'  
_  
"Ugh!" Sirius Black, wrongly accused and imprisoned, Azkaban escapee needed to get into Hogwarts. The news world seemed to think he was a murder trying to "finish the job". You see, a long time ago, he was convicted for selling out James and Lily Potter to Voldemort, without a trial! They now thought he was out to kill off their son, Harry Potter. Well, it's all untrue!

He needed to go and protect Harry. At this moment he was at the edge of the wards and was thinking of a plan that wouldn't result in a dementors kiss. Finally having a plan in mind, he transformed into his dog Animagus form. Many people thought he was the grim when they saw him. It was funny to see them run away thinking that they have seen death!

This is going to be hard, there are dementors everywhere! What is that fool of a headmaster thinking? Dementors so close to school children? The crazy old coot! _'When I'm free I'll give that batty old man a piece of my mind'_ thought Sirius.

Ok, ready, set, go! On that mark, he ran towards the castle and hid behind the closest bush. Stepping forward to run again he heard voices. There was no one there though? He moved further into the foliage to the other side. Only to see absolutely nothing. Wait, was that a foot? And then there was suddenly two kids. The girl was looked around nervously biting her lip. She had bushy and curly Caramel colored hair. She was a bit on the short side, but not extremely. She wore a Gryffindor uniform and was currently talking to the boy with a worried look. Probably afraid they'll get caught sneaking out to snog.

Hold on just a second? That was an invisibility cloak they were under. And looking closer at the boy, he almost fainted. There in front of the bushy haired girl was his godson Harry Potter. Complete with the untamable black hair and glasses. The spitting image of James! Except for those vibrant emerald eyes which were 100% Lily. Sirius just wanted to run to Harry and beg for his forgiveness, tell him he had a family now and good score on the lady (because he's Sirius Black! He needed to compliment him on any girl he can sneak out of the castle).

He started to listen into their conversation. "Harry James Potter! We aren't supposed to be out here. You wouldn't tell me, now what?" questioned the girl. "Actually Kitten, I wanted to get out of the castle. I needed some time without everyone giving me pitiful looks, like Black is just going to come up behind me at any moment. Then I saw you freaking out over homework and thought you could use some time away too..." Her look softened a bit as she replied, "thank you Harry, that was thoughtful of you. Now, what are we doing for relaxing?" 'Oh Harry you sly dog' thought Sirius. Harry took Hermione's hand and pulled her to the ground with him. They laughed and lay against the cold ground looking up to the stars. "Harry, I know you have something on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, um, yea."

"Speak your mind and I will listen."

"Well, Sirius Black killed my parents and is now trying to kill me. That brought dementors here and it's making everyone miserable. I mean, everything is wrong because of-"

"Don't even say it's all because of you. All of this mess began with Voldemort, not you. How is it your fault that someone wants to kill you? How is it your fault that the ministry is an idiotic organization that decided to put soul sucking demons so close to school? How could any of it be your fault?"

"I was born."

She gasped and quickly sat up and straddled Harry and grabbed his face in both her hands and made sure her was looking and listening. "Now you listen to me. Don't ever feel like you being born is what caused all this. You are saving these ungrateful idiots. None of this would have happened if Voldemort was born, not you! The ministry sent the dementors, not you. Sirius Black wants to kill you because he is corrupted, not because you were born. If you weren't born, then all of this would just happen to some other unfortunate soul. Please don't say that ever again Harry! I don't know what I would do if you were never here! I would still be the bullied, bushy haired, Mudblood bookworm. Well, I still am, but I have you and Ron now. Don't ever feel that way again Harry."

Harry scowled and grabbed Hermione's face and pulled it closer to his and said, "you're not a Mudblood Hermione! You are the most intelligent and worthy kid in this school. I'll never regret being born if you don't ever call yourself that horrid word again." She smiled and said "that's the Harry we know and love! Deal!" She leaned down and kissed him on the nose and got off of him to lay down beside him. She grabbed hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze and then went back to gazing at the stars above them.

When Harry muttered in a sleepy voice "you're a good friend Hermione." In an equally sleepy voice she replied, "you too." And then they they dozed off.

What they didn't know was that Sirius saw and heard the whole interaction take place. _'Friends? I would have thought they were a lot more than that by the look of how physically and emotionally comfortable they are around each other'_ thought Sirius. He was about to finish his journey to the castle when another person came sauntering towards the two teens and Animagus. 'Remus' thought Sirius.

And sure enough, Remus Lupin, new Defense Against Dark Art professor and werewolf (shh that's a secret) was walking towards them. He stopped in front of the two sleeping figures, cuddled up together and smiled. _'What should I do?'_ thought Remus. He decided to let them have their few moments of peace and walked over to a far away bench.

Far enough to give them privacy, but so he could still see them. The bench was conveniently placed directly in front of the bush that Sirius was still hidden in. ' _This may be my only chance to talk to Remus without sneaking into the castle_ ' thought Sirius. He quietly passed over to the left side of Remus and transformed back. He quietly stepped forward and sat on the bench next to Remus. He cleared his throat and said, "watching my godson and his girlfriend sleep is a new low Moony old pal." Before Sirius could even blink, he had a wand pointed at his throat. "Hello again Black. Why are you here?"

"Not to murder my godson if that's what you're implying."

"What could you possibly be here for then?"

"To protect him."

"W-what? You sold out his parents to You-know-who and _now_ you want to protect him? What kind of game is this?"

"No game. Give me some Veritaserum and I'll prove to you I'm innocent of the crime you all are accusing me of. I loved James and Lily. I love Harry and I want to protect him from a similar fate. I wasn't the secret keeper, Peter was. The rat is in Hogwarts too! Posing as a kids pet rat."

"H-how? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I believe you. I saw Peter on the Marauder's Map."

"If you believe me can you get that freaking stick out if my neck?"

Remus smirked a bit and put his wand away. "How do you plan on protecting him, Padfoot?"

"I was thinking of using a de-aging spell and becoming a student. I was also hoping I could pose as one of your long lost relatives or something so Dumbledore won't give me right back to the dementors for some smooching."

"Well, I guess that could work, but you'll have to be careful of Miss Granger."

"Who?"

Remus pointed to the girl curled up by Harry's side. "That there is Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age. If she suspects even the tiniest thing, you'll be out before you can blink."

"Harry's girlfriend? That will be hard to get around."

"Oh! They aren't dating. Just amazingly good friends with a bond that could rival the Marauders. She is an excellent duelist and is extremely intelligent. You'll need the best cover story in history because she'll be sure to look you up somehow. She is very...protective of Harry and the other way around."

"Not dating? She just jumped onto him and gave him the most encouraging speech I've ever heard and then kissed his nose. How is that not dating?"

"They're very physical **(A/N: get your mind out of the gutter ya sickos!)**. They have no shame about holding hands or pecks on the cheek once in a while. They always seem to know what the other is thinking and support each other through hardships. You already know that Harry is supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world and that is some weight on his shoulders. She helps him through that. Hermione is a Muggle-born and is bullied an awful lot for her brains. Even by her own house. Harry helps her stand up for herself and picks her back up when she falls. Their relationship is special."

"You're telling me. It's...sweet. How do I get past Harry's guardian then?"

"It's not just Hermione you have to worry about. For you to be Harry's friend, you have to respect Hermione. That means if you mess up and do anything even remotely threatening towards her, you'll be gone with a few hexes from Harry and a bloody nose from her just for good measure."

"I'm old enough to be their parents and I'm really afraid to meet them as a student. Wait, why a bloody nose from her?"

"She got fed up with some bullies and broke a nose or two. Minerva took away 30 house points and gave her detention with me. I awarded her 40 points and we had hot chocolate for detention. She is truly something. If you play your cards right, and get in her good graces, your home free! So, no flirting and no house-elf bashing. She liked rights for every creature and is fair in her judgement of people."

"Ok, how do you know so much about them? Don't tell me you stalk the poor children!"

"No, no, I simply observe most of their detentions. They are always close together with their tag along friend Ron Weasley. Ron is close to them, but will never have the bond that they have achieved."

"Detentions? What could they possibly be doing?"

"They usually sneak out of the castle, just like tonight, but are usually found by me or Minerva. They sometimes lay stargazing like tonight or sometimes just wander around the castle. I once found them asleep in a tree. Minerva gives them detention with me and we usually just end up sharing tea and stories because they're not really doing anything wrong. Just getting away from the stares and whispers. Once Snape found them and oh boy. All week they were made fun of as people assumed they were doing, um, non-school worthy things."

"Snivellus is here? Only he would humiliate children."

"Yes well, they will freeze to death if you don't hurry and tell me how you plan on being a student?"

"I know the spell lasts a week. That means I'll have to reapply it every week and it should hold even in my Animagus form. Cast the spell on me now. Tomorrow you'll tell Dumbledore of my arrival and ask if I could start school. Then you'll get me at the front gates and fix my face to look a bit less like me. Then I'll be in Gryffindor to get closer to Harry and protect him."

"He has Hermione for protection, but I guess you're right. That is a good plan. Stand up. Let's cast this spell so we can get the children inside so they don't end up with frostbite."

Remus and Sirius stood up as Remus cast the complicated de-aging spell in complex wand movements. Sirius was now shorter and lanky. He was still in his Azkaban uniform and now it was literally falling off of him. His silver eyes were brighter and his shoulder length black hair needed a trim and a good wash along with the rest of him. Younger or not he still came from that horrid prison. Remus transfigured Sirius's uniform into dirty grey T-shirt and just made the trousers fit better.

Remus also cast a quick "scourgify" to make the smell go away. "Everyone is asleep, so I'll send the youngsters to their dorms and I'll show you to my quarters to shower and change" said Remus. Sirius nodded his head and went back to hide in the bushes. Remus walked up to the sleeping students who seemed to move closer together.

Hermione's head was on Harry's chest and his arms were wrapped protectively around her while their legs were in a tangle. Remus admired the bond between the two and hated to ruin such a peaceful moment, but if he didn't then a different teacher would come and punish them.

He went down to his knees by Harry's side and was about to tap his shoulder when he felt something touch his neck. He looked up and saw Hermione with eyes still full of sleep. Was she unconsciously protecting Harry? Remus backed up and held up his hands to show he meant no harm. He did not want to be on the receiving end of this little girls fury. She blinked once, then twice, then another time and her eyes widened.

She looked to where her wand was pointed and gasped and dropped it. Harry then woke up and wrapped his arms around her instinctively. He looked towards Remus and narrowed his eyes. Reaching for his own wand. "Harry, it's Professor Lupin. I'm not going to hurt her." Then Harry blinked once, twice then a third time and copied Hermione's reaction by gasping and dropping his own wand.

Hermione unwrapped herself from Harry's embrace and started apologizing, "I'm so sorry Professor! I had no clue I was doing that. That was never a reaction I've had when you've woken us up before." Harry nodded his head and helped her up. She summoned their wands wandless and non-verbally? How did she get so good at wandless Magic? And non-verbal mixed in is a lot more advanced.

She handed Harry his wand and they brushed themselves off. Harry smiled at Lupin and said "thank you Professor Lupin. I can't imagine if Snape found us again. That would have been another week of embarrassment." Hermione and Harry blushed at that and Remus rose from the ground and smiled at them saying, "why do you two keep coming out here during here at night and doze off?" Hermione answered this question with her eyes shining. "It's quiet so we can talk without interruption and the stars are always relaxing. Me and Harry can be as close as possible without being made fun of and we just seem to fall asleep...sorry Professor."

"It's ok, head to bed now. We have a great lesson tomorrow!"

Hermione smiled widely and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the castle. When they were out of sight, Sirius came next to Remus and stared at the two in amazement as well as Remus. "Remus pal, she just used wandless and nonverbal Magic?"

"Yes, I can see that happening, but did you see what happened before? I didn't even touch Harry and she unconsciously put a wand to my neck without even noticing. When she gasped in shock, Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around her protectively in the same sleeping state! They were literally protecting each other in unconsciousness!"

"There is something mighty powerful between those two."

"I think this is a stronger bond than anything history has ever seen! What is going on?"

"I don't know mate, but I need a shower and some food."

"Right, come on then. Don't be seen. Oh, better thought! Transform into Padfoot and walk in the shadows."

Sirius nodded his head and transformed. They soon headed to Remus's quarters to make the Azkaban escapee presentable. Just ahead of them were Hermione and Harry along with Professor Snape of all people! "Out again I see. What were you doing this time?" Hermione gulped and instinctively took a step closer to Harry stammering, "well sir, um, you see..." Snape smirked and was about to reply when Lupin stepped in and said, "they were assisting me Severus. I needed to find something or another and it was quite the task! They were a tremendous help."

Snape sneered and turned around and stormed away. Lupin let a satisfied smirk slide on to his face as he turned to the two teens who were looking down sheepishly. "Sorry again Professor. We forgot Snape was on patrol tonight" said Hermione in a small voice. Remus smiled and made a shooing motion and they ran to Gryffindor tower.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry told her the password "Gillyweed." She allowed them entrance with an annoyed huff. Harry walked ahead and plopped down on the couch in front of the fire. Red and gold shimmering on every inch of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione walked over to Harry and sat on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Hermione let out a sigh of content and whispered from the crook of Harry's neck, "one of these days Snape is going to give us more than one detention. Thank Merlin for Professor Lupin."

Harry smiled and whispered back, "he is a great teacher. You would think he would be annoyed with waking us up to send us back to bed all the time."

"Harry, something strange happened when Professor Lupin went to wake you up. I was still asleep and I instinctively reacted by pointing my wand at Professor Lupin. I can't explain it, but I wasn't aware I did it until I was awake again."

"Really? Same kind of thing happened to me accept, when you gasped in shock, I held you closer and made a grab for my wand to protect you. I knew what I was doing, but it was like a dream I couldn't control."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but you'll surely look it up in the library. Am I wrong?"

Hermione chuckled and said "you know me too well." They sat on the couch huddled up together for a while until Harry noticed she was starting to fall asleep. "Hermione?" Too late. She was already asleep. Harry sighed and gathered her up in his arms and walked towards her dormitories.

In second year they found a way to get boys into the girls dormitories. They didn't tell anyone though, not even Ron. It was their little secret. You see, Harry and Hermione both get nightmares sometimes and they always know when the other gets a nightmare. They needed to reach each other to help cope with the nightmares. It was all very strange and unworldly, but it happens.

He kicked the first step to the far right side twice and a click could be heard. He took an experimental step and once he knew it was safe, he quietly walked up the stairs. Reaching the dorms, he opened the door with a year of practice and tried his hardest not to wake up her roommates. He navigated to her bed and laid her down. He pulled up the blankets to her chin and kissed her on the forehand whispering "sweet dreams" and snuck back out. The problem was that Harry did wake up one of her roommates and she saw the whole thing with a mischievous glint in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok friends! I'm having some trouble. I don't plan out any of my stories, choosing to get inspiration as I go. So, what would you like to happen in this story? I honestly want to hear your ideas. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter. Comprende? Good!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione woke up the next morning, bright and early. She liked waking up before Parvati and Lavender. Their morning gossip sessions were not something she enjoyed. Not to mention a lot of the gossip is about her or Harry or both.

To add to her morning responsibilities, she needed to wake up Harry and Ron. Those boys would sleep in all day without her. The rest of their roommates were used to her early morning wake up calls.

She got up, made her bed, grabbed her clothes and school robes, then headed to the showers. Finishing up the shower, she got dressed and used a drying charm on her hair. Then, made sure to brush and floss her teeth. That was a habit due to her dentist parents. She looked closer into the mirror and she could see her shimmering chocolate brown eyes. If you looked close enough, you could see gold flecks that looked like shining stars. The small amount of freckles that dusted her face as well as some baby fat in her cheeks. Hermione absolutely despised make-up. Enjoy the face you have instead of the face you want. What was the point of being born with your identity to just cover it up with layers of cosmetics?

She also didn't do much with her hair. Usually tying it up or leaving it the way it is. She enjoyed her bushy curls. She's heard many people refer to her hair as a bird's nest or tumbleweed. Her hair wasn't that bad though. A Comb through her hair calmed it a bit. People just over exaggerate everything! Whether it's hair or a recount of an event. Her imperfections made up who she was. Sure, it was annoying sometimes, but it made her feel comfortable for now.

She headed out quietly and packed up her bag and hid her time-turner under her shirt. Taking extra classes was extremely exhausting, but she still enjoyed it. It gave her a once in a life-time experience and she loved everything she was learning. The only setback was less time with Harry and Ron. That was why she and Harry snuck out after hours. Her classes were taking up all her time and it was too late to drop some classes. Though, she could definitely go without Divination. Maybe she didn't have to do Muggle studies either? She would talk to Harry and see what he thought. She wasn't allowed to well anyone about the time-turner, so naturally she told Harry. Ron would blab his mouth because of his deplorable secret keeping skills, but we still love him.

She snuck her way to the boys dormitories and found her two sleeping boys. Ron was snoring and hanging halfway off the bed while Harry's bed just looked like a jumbled up cocoon of blankets. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. How to wake them up this time? Maybe take a nicer approach that day. She was feeling more mellow instead of mischievous. It was still an hour until classes so she had some time. It would just mean no studying that morning. She set her bag down and went over to Harry's bed and climbed in. she unwrapped most of the blankets skillfully until he shot his hand out of the pile and pulled her to him. The little squeak that escaped her lips made Harry chuckle sleepily. He gave her one of his blankets and she snuggled closer. "Goodmorning Harry" she greeted in a low voice.

"What, no water dumped on my face this morning?"

"That was fun. Maybe if you woke up earlier, you would get to try it on your roommates."

"Why do you wake Ron up so nicely, Kitten? I knew I was your least favorite" he stated feigning hurt.

"It's true my dramatic friend. I love Ron so much more than you! It's not like I don't sneak out with you after hours or get detention for you or anything. Nope, me and Ron are the bestest of pals."

"Ok, ok I got it. And you say I'm dramatic."

"classes are in about an hour or so. Do you plan on going to classes?"

"Nope. I'll stay here forever with you as my captive" and with that he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Oh no you won't! You will be productive today and help me wake up our lazy counterpart."

"Slave driver."

"Drama Queen."

"Name caller."

"Childish coach potato."

"Potatoes sit on couches?"

"You will not distract me! Now, out of bed."

"No!"

"I will go get the water. You know I can do it."

The hysterical look of horror on his face was worth every threat. He soon jumped out of bed while Hermione just stretched out on his bed. He glared at her and said "you're despicable." She just smirked and shooed him away. Harry just stomped his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. All of the boys were still sleeping even with all the commotion. 'They'll be awake soon though' she thought. She looked around the room for a tool to fit her newly mischievous needs. There! Perfect, a textbook the right size and with a tweaked sonorous charm, it'll be great. She grabbed the potions textbook and cast the charm on it. With an evil smile, she slammed the book shut with a roaring SMACK! All the boys fell out of bed with a shout and she started laughing like crazy. They all yelled at the same time "Hermione!" With that she rushed out of the dorm with her bag cackling madly.

The only problem with that particular technique was that it woke up the entire tower and Professor McGonagall because she came rushing into the tower with her wand raised. She looked around to only see Hermione sitting by the fire with a sheepish grin. The Professor put away her wand and crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow. "Miss Granger?"

"Umm, well. I wanted to wake up the boys and um, I guess I got carried away?"

"mmhmm."

Hermione chuckled nervously as the portrait opened again to reveal Proffesor Lupin with his wand held up. 'How did he hear that? It wasn't that loud?' she thought. He caught sight of Hermione and sighed then put his wand away. "Miss Granger. When you wake up Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, use a silencing charm around the room." Only seconds after he said that, some Gryffindors came down the stairs grumbling and glaring at Hermione. "I'll consider that next time, Professor." Both Professors headed out of the tower as Harry came down with a smug smile on his face. "Wipe that look off your face, Potter." He put on a serious face and asked "what look?" Hermione frowned and grabbed him by his ear, dragged him through the portrait. "ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! C'mon Kitten! I'm sorry. You're a genious! Wonderfully magnificent and really really strong so please let go of my precious ear!"

Hermione just smirked and let go of his ear. He rubbed his ear and they continued to walk. Harry asked, "Hermione dearest, why do you feel the need to torment me so?" she just snorted and rolled her eyes. They walked into the great hall and there were more people than usual. Surely not all these people heard her wake up call? No one glared at her, so it was just one of those early days. At the head table sat Professors Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout. They walked to their seats They sat in companionable silence and ate. A little while later, they were joined by Ron. He plopped down in the seat in front of them and glared at Hermione while getting his food. She shrunk back in her seat and said "sorry?" "You better be. What happened to 'hey Ron, wake up' and a little shake?" She just looked down at her plate and grumbled to Harry, "And you said I wake Ron up nicely." He just chuckled and they continued to eat. The great hall started to fill up. Most Gryffindors tiredly walked in and glared at Hermione.

All the while, the great hall opened to reveal a kid that no one had ever seen before. It was still early in the morning, so not many registered his presence. Harry studied him and he looked to be in third year with shoulder length, dark brown hair and blue eyes. he had a taller build, kind of lanky though. He looked in need of a good week with Molly Weasley and her Weasley dinners. The way he held himself was somewhat arrogant, but classy. Pureblood maybe? He wore Gryffindor robes though, so maybe not as bad as some other Purebloods. He looked down the table and saw Harry. He walked towards their end of the table and sat next to Harry. Not extremely close, but not distancing himself either. He held out his hand to Harry and said with a smile, "Hi, I'm Silos Blather." Harry hesitantly shook his hand and replied, "Harry Potter. Are you new?" He nodded and said "yes, I just came in last night. I'm a relative of Remus Lupin. I ran away from home and ended up with him. My parents don't want me at home any longer so Remus is taking care of me now." Hermione narrowed her eyes critically while Harry just said "oh, well Professor Lupin is a good person to be with. I hope you enjoy Hogwarts, Silos."

Harry turned back to his food while Silos gave a small sigh of relief. Hermione noticed this and shot him one last critical look. She whispered something to Harry and he nodded. They got up and walked to classes, waving for Ron to follow. The three headed to class and "Silos" watched after them.

In reality, Silos Banther was Sirius Black. After Remus left Harry and Hermione, he took Sirius to get a shower and a good meal. After an hour or so of talking, they figured out a cover story and put Glamours on. They went to Dumbledore and explained the situation. They were going to wait until morning, but decided it may be too risky. So, they crafted a story of him running away from home and needing a place to stay. A few tears and sympathetic glances and he was home free! Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor and given a schedule. The hat knew who he was, which was a bit scary, but the hat knew truth. Hence the reason the all knowing talking headwear didn't rat him out.

Sirius at least got to meet his godson. What he didn't enjoy was the calculating and suspicious glances that the Granger girl was throwing his way. Oh no! They never thought to check out the family tree? She'll see that there's no Silos Banther! Maybe he could say that he was like a relative. You know, like your parents friends and all that. That may work…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your patience! School just started and i've been reading a while to get some inspiration for my stories. I'll try updating more often, but no promises. Just know that I won't abandon ANY of my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, Harry Potter is not mine. If it was, Snape would still be breathing and Snarky as ever! Maybe grant Fred some life too? You know, while we're at it….RISE FROM YOUR GRAVE REMUS! (I'm getting carried away…..)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The day passed as slow as possible. Sirius forgot how boring school had been. So much homework too! So this was school without the famous Marauders? What a shame. He did have Snape's class to look forward to though. Oh how he would enjoy annoying the sneer off ol' Snivelly's face! He would have never guessed that Snape would become a professor. The children must be traumatized by his class. He sure would have been if he hadn't know the greasy git as an emotionally brooding teenager.

He walked to gryffindor tower with a wide smile and reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Oh no, what was the password? He wasn't told by Remus or Dumbledore? Now he had to wait for another student to come. It was about five minutes later when another student walked up. It was none other than Harry Potter. He was alone too, that was a plus. He walked up and spotted Sirius and smiled. "Hey, Silos right?"

"Yes, and you're Harry Potter?"

Harry smirked and said, "haven't met a person who didn't know that. Now, why are you sitting out here?"

"Um, well, I was never given the password..."

"S'alright. Password is gillyweed."

The portrait opened and the two stepped into the red and gold common room. They sat down on the couch and began to get out homework materials. The two worked in awkward silence before Sirius exhaled lordly and threw down his quill. Harry looked up to him as Sirius said "damn essays. I'm only halfway done and my neck is already in pain." Harry just chuckled and replied "you should see Kitten study. Works for hours with no complaints."

He looked at Harry curiously and asked, "Kitten?"

Harry blushed and ruffled his hair nervously and replied, "yeah, I call Hermione Kitten sometimes."

"Is that the girl that sat with you this morning?"

Harry gave a small smile and said "yes, she's my best friend really."

"Why do you call her Kitten?"

He blushed a deeper shade of Crimson and coughed nervously. "Don't tell her I told you, but we had a Polyjuice potion incident in second year. She accidentally used cat hair instead of human hair and was turned into a half cat. Ever since then I called her Kitten. She used to hate it, but she gave up telling me to stop."

Sirius chuckled and then stopped and asked "Polyjuice potion? In second year? Sniv- I mean that professor Snape had you doing Polyjuice in second year?"

Harry just looked away and said, "um no. She brewed it. We wanted to sneak in somewhere and Polyjuice seemed to be the answer. She worked on it for a month. Our potions worked, but she got cat hair mix up."

"That's a really advanced potion!"

Harry smiled fondly and replied, "yeah, she's scary brilliant! So, enough about my life and Hermione. What school did you go to before here?"

Sirius fidgeted nervously and responded, "well, um. My parents homeschooled me. I learned a lot, but they were really strict. Didn't even get to leave the house! That's why I ran away. Then when I came back they told me to find somewhere else to live because they wouldn't put up with my troublesome self anymore."

Harry looked at him sympathetically and asked, "I'm sorry Silos. How does Lupin come into all of this?"

"It's alright. Traveled a long way to the Leaky Cauldron and floo'd Remus. He went to my parents and got my stuff and we apparatus to Hogsmeade and went up to the castle to meet the Headmaster. I got my timetable and was sorted and everything."

"How are you related to him?"

"He was friends with my parents and was named my godfather. As my only known relative he took me in. Great man, Remus"

Harry just nodded. A few more hours later and it was close to midnight. One...more...sentence...yes! Sirius jumped from his chair with a triumphant fist pump and breathed out "finally!" A moment after that, Hermione walked into the common room looking drained of all energy. Harry got up and grabbed her bag as she plopped down on the couch. As Sirius packed up his stuff, Harry sat next to Hermione and asked, "long day, Kitten?" She groaned and plopped her head on Harry's shoulder and replied with a muttered, "doubly so."

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle. He looked up to see a frizzy haired witch glaring darkly at him. "You try taking twelve bloody classes and see who's laughing then." His mouth dropped open and asked incredulously, "twelve? That's not even possible!" She just grunted and closed her eyes and laid back. He looked to Harry who just shrugged and laid back with her. Sirius just shook his head and went to the dorms get some sleep.

A new bed was placed in the dorms with his name on plaques on the trunk. He walked Down the line and read the names of Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and then his bed on the end. From Ron Weasley's you could hear the distinct sounds of snoring. How could the boys sleep through that chainsaw? He took out his wand and silenced the curtains. Sirius went over to his trunk and looked inside. Everything he needed for school was given to him by Dumbledore, including a bag with a Feather-Light charm. He grabbed his night clothes and slipped into bed. His last thought before sleep overtook him was the marvelous morning he would have annoying Snivellus tomorrow morning for double potions.

At the same time, Harry and Hermione were downstairs enjoying each others company. Harry was lying down with his head in Hermione's lap and she was stroking his hair. They sat together like that often having quiet conversations. Harry closed his eyes and asked her, "how was the library?"

"It was as it always is, informational and relaxing. Finished my homework and doc some extra...research."

He opened his eyes and lifted an eyebrow with the question, "research, Kitten? Is this your typical school work research or suspicious research?"

She fidgeted nervously and Harry smirked. "That's what I thought. Now, who had you suspicious enough to try and research their lives?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and it having no effect, she gave up and sighed, "Silos Banther..."

"Ah, the new kid. What made you suspicious about him?"

She snorted, "how many transfer student come to Hogwarts oh smart and noble Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry scowled at the nickname, but gave it some thought. "He had a legitimate reason..." She raised an eyebrow and he explained his what Silos told him. She looked thoughtful and replied, so that's why I couldn't find him anywhere in the Lupin family tree. The thing is that there is no Banther family tree...So his dad would have to be a muggle and his mum a witch. So, he's not a Pureblood even if he holds himself like one..." Hermione trailed off. Harry just shook his head. They sat in companionable silence until both grew too tired. They bid each other goodnight and slept peacefully.

The next morning, Hermione decided to wake up Harry a little less nicely that morning. She was feeling mischievous and Sirius needed to get used to early wake up calls. After getting ready and dressing in her customary uniform, minus the skirt, wearing trousers instead. She put her curly hair into a hair tie and off she went to wake up the boys. Breakfast was soon and you needed a full stomach and lots of energy to deal with double potions in the morning.

She quietly snuck into the third year boys dormitories and set to work. She charmed all the rugs on each side of the beds to be slippery and she added some water to them just to be sure. Of course she put light cushioning charms around, injuries made the prank not fun. Then, she cast a silencing care around the area as to not wake up everyone else (lesson learned). As soon as the charms were up, she sucked in a large gulp of breath and promptly creamed like a banshee. She made it sound like she was in trouble or scared, not in pain.

The boys got up at different times and quickly tried to move to see what happened. Sirius was the first to jump up to help and slipped and fell on his arse. The others had different falls in different states of dress. All moaning and groaning about "every bloody morning." Sirius just looked a bit confused. The only person who didn't fall for the trick was none other than Harry Potter. He merely stretched his tired limbs and vanished the slippery rug with a smirk. Hermione scowled and crossed her arms, mumbling about "insensitive to ingenious wake up calls. "Good morning Kitten dear" Harry stated it a happy voice. Hermione grumbled and stomped out of the room.

The rest watched in wide eyes as Dean exclaimed, "you have to teach us that!" Harry's simple response was, "there's nothing to teach. I just wake up earlier. She does keep a schedule you know." Then he sauntered to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Sirius snapped out of his surprised silence and asked the other guys, "what on earth was that?" Ron answered his question with a scowl and said, "Hermione always wakes us up before breakfast. It used to be great. She'd be our alarm clocks! And then, after some point during second year, she got more mischievous ways to wake us all up. Right before you got here it was a Sonorus Charm and a loud slam of a text book!" The others grumbled in agreement, but none of them looked genuinely upset, just a bit grumpy.

Sirius finally managed to get up and get dressed after a few slips on the rug. Everyone was showered and fresh and they headed down only to be greeted by a now smug face of one Hermione Granger and laughing Weasley twins.

"What did their face look like?" Questioned George.

"Did they scream like little girlies?" Questioned Fred. Hermione just laughed and nodded.

"We have a whole line of products for you to try Hermy darling" stated Fed.

"Yes, a whole new line for wake up calls," replied George.

"I think we found a business partner, Forge?"

"I think you're absolutely correct, Gred!"

"Welcome Madame, to the madness of the Weasley Twins!"

"No need for payment-"

"Only some good potions skills!"

"Candy, magic, and bunny slippers-"

"With a hint of sugar to add to our charm."

"What _were_ we talking about, Gred?"

"No idea Forge. Give us an answer so we can pick that intelligent brain of yours."

Then both finished off with a "ta ta for now dear!" And left Hermione shaking her head in silent laughter. While all the boys and a few girls that came down and witnessed the scene that played before them stood stock still with jaws hanging open for the second time that morning. Harry casually walked over and him and Hermione headed for the portrait. Sirius just looked confused as the others got their bearings and sat in the empty seats as others headed out the portrait hole.

Sirius had no clue what was going Weasley twins sounded like fun lads. He just shrugged his shoulders and trudged his way to breakfast. He could do for some more sleep. It's not every day you break out of Azkaban. Food, that's what was on his mind in that moment. The delicious scent of breakfast was wafting down the halls and he could almost taste the elf made meal. He quickened his pace and finally entered the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling was showing the rising sunshine with a few clouds scattered through the sky.

Sirius quickly found an empty seat across from Harry and Hermione. They were talking quietly to each other and laughing. He plopped down in the seat, much to the surprise of the two heads of messy hair. "Good morning" chirped the two. He nodded in acknowledgement and started working on breakfast. Not long after that, Ron came into the hall only to find his seat taken. He would not tolerate that, not this early in the morning. Ron stomped up to Sirius and said to him "you're in my seat." Hen Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but never got the chance as Hermione responded with "Ronald! Don't be rude. There are a lot of seats open, you don't need to sit in _that_ one." Ron responded with a huff and say down next to Sirius, said a quick apology before devouring his food.

Hermione looked on with a cringe before turning back to her own food. They are in silence until Sirius got uncomfortable and asked "what's our first class today?" Hermione took out her schedule and answered "double potions with Slytherin." A collective groan could be heard in the group. "Snape is that bad?" Sirius questioned. " _Professor_ Snape" Hermione corrected. Ron and Harry just rolled their eyes. Ron answered his question, "He's awful! Makes fun of students, nearly made poor Neville blow up the class a few times from scaring him so bad. Snape takes some kind of joy insulting Hermione, Harry and Neville. Just keep your hand down and brew perfectly if you can manage." Sirius almost shivered before remembering that they were talking about Snivellus! He sounded like a right terror.

Hermione glanced at her watch and promptly squeaked and rushed up grabbing Harry as well. "Speaking of Professor Snape's temper, we'll get a mouth full if we don't get down to the dungeons." They scrambled up from the table and headed for Potions. The boys all chatted about Quidditch while Hermione opted for silently thinking. Silos seemed to be no threat, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about him. He didn't look to be under and glamours. He wasn't drinking Polyjuice every hour. Those weren't the only way to alter your appearance though. Why would it matter though? He didn't give off the feeling of a danger, just not entirely honest.

His story of why he came there was true enough and made sense. He wasn't hostile or mean. Then why did he unsettle her so? Maybe some research would help. She had plenty of time with the use of the time turner, she would figure it out.

Soon enough, they reached the classroom and all of Hermione's thoughts were pushed aside. They sat on the left side of room as the Slytherin took the right side. They took out their materials and waited for the Professor. Looking over to Silos, he almost looked excited. Hermione wondered if he had a thing for potions or something.

The truth was that Sirius was excited. He already completed schooling and would sce the answers, annoying Snape at the same time. All chatter stopped as Snape dramatically entered the room in all his black billowing robes glory. Sirius almost laughed at the way Snape looked. The years had not been kind to little Snape. His large hooked nose and sallow pale skin. His hair hung limp and greasy while his lips were pressed in a thin line of annoyance. His robes were dramatic and almost bat like as he stood tall, shoulders held back.

"Wands away as usual and today you sorry excuse for potion students will be brewing Shrinking Solution, but before you try to blow yourselfs up, a new student has decided to join us. So, make sure Mr. Banther know what not to do. Questions? no. Good, you have two hours." Snape waved his hand and instruction appeared on the board. The Shrinking solution was fairly easy, It took a long time due to the extreme amount of ingredients and the time it takes between each. Adding the number of stirs and time it takes to cool and you have a difficult procedure for a simple potion.

Thankfully, Hermione was particularly gifted in the art of potion making while her potions partner Harry had more skill in Defense. Hermione went off to collect the ingredients while Harry prepared for the potion. So began the potion making. Snape made his rounds, occasionally insulting a student or two. Other than that, it was a pretty calm class. close to the end, they were to put their cauldrons to the side to settle. By the time the potion was done it should be a smooth blue color with a watery texture. After their potions were to the side Snape asked questions about the potion. This is where the fun began. "Observing some of your potions, I admit that you did well. Even Mr. Longbottom managed not to blow his up. Now, the question is, did you learn anything from this?" Snape was going to continue when Sirius's hand lazily raised into the air. "Yes Mr. Banther?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I believe that's what I answered."

Snape looked annoyed and barked out, "you are to call me 'sir' or Professor', Mr. Banther. Five points from Gryffindor for cheek. Now, answer me this. How does the newt eyes react with the flobberworm mucus?"

Hermione, Sirius, and Draco rose their hands. "Yes, Mr. Banther?"

"The flobberworm mucus thickens the Potion where the newt eyes made it too watery. With that in mind, it works the other way around making them being used together to counteract each others effects."

Snape lifted an eyebrow and Sirius knew what he was expecting. He slowly grit out through clenched teeth " _Sir_." Snape looked less annoyed and continued to question the class, ignoring Sirius's hand. All the while, Sirius was thinking of ten different ways to prank his "Professor." The class eventually ended with Sirius severely disappointed. He barely annoyed Snape enough. He'd have work on it. The rest of the day passed fairly normally. Sirius hung around Potter and his friends where he noticed Hermione giving him calculating glances. He was getting nervous that she would figure him out. She was scary brilliant and threatening enough. All he could do is go with the flow and not do anything suspicious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys! School is a killer! I'm preparing for college, trying to get past Geometry,** _ **and**_ **write a total of FIVE stories! Crazy right? Yes! Well, I'll be releasing two new stories to add to this one and the other story I have up. I'm also writing an actual book to be published sometime so yes! Very busy! Anywho, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

A month had passed since Sirius had come to Hogwarts. The students found him charming and fun while extremely smart. Sirius did all of his homework perfectly, knew all the practices, and was wonderful on tests. What amazed him though was that Hermione was still the top of the class. She and Sirius had a competitive streak going. They would glare at each other during tests and smirk if they got a practical lesson right before the other. The teachers were all impressed and trying to keep up. Even Snape had to admit that their knowledge in potions was extensive. Sirius didn't know how he ended up in this knowledge war. He didn't even like school! He did, however, enjoy competition. Hermione was enjoying every minute of it. She was so happy to have someone be on her level of intellect that she almost forgot her suspicions of Silos Banther.

Sirius had gotten in a few pranks on Snape. He had replaced his quill with the _encouraging comments quill_. So, when ever he graded papers, students would get many complements from the professor instead of cry worthy criticism. He figured out the problem within two days of students giving him strange looks.

Sirius also somehow managed to put a large bullseye on Snape's back with the words _take your best shot_ printed below it. He dodged most of the spells thrown at him, but a few hit. Snape finally figured out the problem after two four solid hours of spells being thrown at him.

Sirius also payed the house-elf Dobby in a sum of ten pairs of socks to put itching powder in the potion professor's trousers. It was amusing to watch him squirm all day. Snape did know how to play off the after effects of the cruciatus so a little itching powder didn't bother him overly. The thing that bothered him was that his prankster wouldn't just let him be! He knew it wasn't the Weasley twins, it was defiantly the new student who thought it was so fun to prank the potions master.

Sirius went spiking Snape's drink with canine sharpening potion. He really did look like a vampire and acted like a vampire too. To add insult to injury, Sirius sent him blood pops throughout the day. To say the students were terrified would be an understatement. That one ended up being blamed on Malfoy because Sirius planted the canine sharpening potion and a stash of blood pops in the git's bag. It was joyous to watch Malfoy get yelled at in front of the entire potions class!

The last prank of the month was Sirius paying Dobby to help him again. He asked the elf to cut Snape's robes to look like bat wings. It was hilarious for his dramatic entrance into class. He never even noticed! Snape took to glaring at Sirius whenever he was pranked and Sirius tried to look as innocent as possible.

Hermione didn't like any of the pranking going on. Sure, pranks were funny and all in good fun, but Snape was being targeted for malicious intent. Hermione liked Snape. No matter how mean or snarky he was, she held the highest respect for him. He was intelligent, knew how to take control of his classroom and he did love to teach. She could see the happiness in his eyes when a student got an answer right or when he went off on a rant about a potion. He was just bitter and that was fine with her. She stopped caring about his insults to her, she knew he didn't mean most of them.

Hermione was distracted from her suspicions of Silos Banther for a while. Harry seemed to like him, as did the other boys. The only boy who seemed annoyed with him was Ron and that was because he was _"stealing Harry from him."_ It was very immature of Ron.

Silos's nastiness towards Snape pointed towards someone with a grudge. How was that possible though? Silos didn't know Snape. Unless...it wasn't Silos? If he was Changing his looks like Hermione suspected then he maybe wasn't named Silos at all!

She searched the library for different ways to alter one's appearance. She found nothing other than glamors or polyjuice. No other potions or spells. Her mind was organized and analyzing and she was starting to get worn down by all the school work and research. She had started to sleep in and not wake the boys up. They wouldn't say it out loud, but they missed their bushy haired alarm clock.

Harry was worried about her. He would find her asleep on the couch in the common room and take her back up to the dorms. He was convinced that no one was watching when he took her to her dorm, but he was wrong. The rumor mills started up with different stories that Hermione and Harry were sleeping together and all sorts of weird things. The two just ignored it all until Professor McGonagall took notice to the rumors.

She sat them down in her office and talked to them about the importance of not doing any of _those_ kinds of _activities_ before a certain age. Hermione and Harry tried to protest that they weren't doing anything, but their words fell to deaf ears. They came out of the office red as tomatoes and couldn't look at each other straight in the eyes for a week! They eventually got over their embarrassment though. Hermione decided that the school could shove off and Harry completely agreed.

Hermione was getting fed up with her lack of research and decided to think outside the box. She thought of the stupidest thing she could do and went for it.

That's how Hermione ended up in front of Snape's office door with a determined look. She knocked on the door and heard a drawn out "enter." She entered his office and looked around. It was a large rectangular room with books everywhere. There was a fire in the fireplace that lit up the room in soft light. His desk was in front of the door and two uncomfortable looking chairs sat in front of it. Snape however was grading papers and said in an annoyed tone, "no matter how mush I enjoy seeing you look around my office I expect you have something to ask me, Miss Granger?" Hermione snapped out of her gaze and cleared her throat. She was about to speak when Snape held up his hand. "Have a seat Miss Granger." She hesitantly sat on a chair in front of his desk and waited for him to look at her. After five whole minutes of sitting in silence, he put down his quill and looked to Hermione. "Continue." Hermione cleared her throat once more and asked, "I want to know if there are any potions to hide one's appearance other than polyjuice." He raised a questioning eyebrow and asked, "whatever for, Miss Granger? I hope you do not plan on brewing anymore highly advanced potions in the girl's lavatory? As I recall, your last attempt didn't turn out to well."

Hermione flushed and stuttered. "No, I, um, suspect that someone isn't who they appear to be." Snape sat silent for a moment before nodding. "There are many potions that can alter one's appearance, but they would need hourly doses. Does this person carry around a flask or suspicious liquids?" Hermione shook her head and Snape hummed thoughtfully. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "A spell then? I'm guessing you've searched for glamours?" Hermione nodded and Snape sighed. "Well if it is a spell than what is the counter for most spells? A simple answer for a complex problem." Hermione's brain went into analyzing things and she smacked her forehead in shear amazement. "Finite Incantatem!" Snape's lips lifted into a sort of smile as he nodded. "It was so simple! I over thought the whole thing!" Snape once again nodded and said in a drawl, "one with an intellectual mind thinks that everything is complicated. Sometimes you need to go back to the basics to solve even the trickiest of problems."

Hermione looked at her professor and said, "logic! It's pure logic. Nothing magical about it." Snape smirked and said, "yes, you would know enough about that. For you used cool logic in the face of fire as the Headmaster states." Hermione flushed and knew he was talking about his potions riddle in first year. "Well, if that is all Miss Granger, you may go. I would love to say it was unpleasant, but that would be a lie." Hermione beamed at him and got up to leave. When she was at the door, Snape stopped her with the question, "why did you come to me?" Hermione turned her head and answered, "because I knew you would listen. You wouldn't dismiss the idea that someone snuck in because you don't have the ridiculous vision that Hogwarts is completely safe. I trust your judgement more than any other teachers." They stared at eachother for a moment and both came to a deeper understanding of each other. Snape wasn't a bastard teacher and Hermione wasn't a stuck up know-it-all. He waved his hand and dismissed her.

After the meeting with Snape, she began to put her plan into action. She would get Silos alone and use the spell on him and see if it worked. If not, no hard feelings. If so, then Hermione may have to kill him. She was prepared to do that for Harry's safety.

It was the next day and Hermione planned to put her plan into action within the week. She had fallen asleep in the library again and needed to get back to the dorms to get ready for classes. She was too late to eat breakfast and she was just rushing to catch up with everything. She just felt set back on everything even though she was a month ahead of everyone! Harry invited Hermione to relax by the lake and she accepted without another thought. Studies could wait for today. She was tired!

Hermione was walking down the hill to the lake when she noticed a head of blonde hair rushing towards her. She stopped and sighed. She was at the end of her tether and Malfoy was not what she needed at that moment. She was tired, angry, and worn out. Malfoy and his cronies stepped in front of him and she sighed. "What do you want Malfoy?" He ignored her comment and sneered, "have a nice night with Potter, Mudblood? I didn't take you for the whorish type!" Hermione's eye twitched and she tried to shove past him. He just shoved her back and he laughed when she tripped and fell. "You look good beneath me, Mudblood. C'mon guys, let's go get scarhead, maybe he'll be more fun to push around." Hermione's temper snapped. She deeply growled and Malfoy stopped laughing. Her eyes narrowed and in a flash she sprung up and jumped on Malfoy. They fell to the ground Hermione pinned him down. He whimpered and Hermione growled again. "Get off Mudblood!"

Hermione wanted to make him hurt. She felt the bone crack under her fist as it collided with his face. Her anger wouldn't leave her as she kept punching him. He tried his hardest to get her off, but failed. Hermione felt a spark run up her shoulder as someone gently touched her shoulder. She stopped, breathing hard, bloody fist still lifted in position for another strike. "Hermione." She felt tears pool her eyes as she was pulled up. Hermione kept her back to Harry and looked around her. There was a crowd of students watching her in fear. She looked down to Malfoy's bloody and frightened and bloody face. She still felt the anger, the hurt, the need to protect when Malfoy threatened to bully Harry. She spit in Malfoy's face and growled, "you are not my superior and you will not hurt Harry!" Her magic was crackling around her and she looked up and caught the eyes of Silos Banther. He looked positively terrified. She knew he was an intruder. He wanted to hurt her Harry. The logic in the back of her mind started to come forth as she felt her hand being gripped. She growled at Silos, very wild cat like. She turned to walk away and caught Harry's green eyes. They weren't angry, but sad. He knew she would snap one day. Today she was finally pushed over the edge. He pulled her hand and they walked towards the lake. The spring sun shone down- and the breeze relieved the heat. Harry knelt down by the lake and pulled her down to do the same. He took her bloodied hands and put them in the water and washed off the blood. Hermione's anger began to wash away with the blood. Every stroke of his fingers calmed her. Hermione closed her eyes and whispered to Harry, "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head and responded softly, "I'm not the one you beat bloody." Tears fell from her eyes and fell into the water. She looked into Harry's comforting green eyes and he pulled her hands out of the water. He dried them off and held them in his. He brought them to his lips and kissed her sore knuckles. He brought her hands down and still held them. "It'll be alright." Her tears fell freely and Harry held her close. He rocked her back and forth as she cried, whispering reassurances in her ear and stroking her hair. She calmed down and they both gazed to where the gaggle of students were starting to go away and gossip about the moment. Hermione saw the blonde head of hair being lifted from the ground and she felt a growl come from her involuntarily. Harry held her tighter and she whined. "I'm just so tired, Harry. So tired." He picked her up and walked her over to a shady tree where he sat down and cuddled her to him. Her face was buried in the the nape of his neck. Her arms rested on her stomach and her legs were curled up. Harry rested his head on hers as he wrapped his arms around her. "Then rest. I'll be right here." After a minute or two her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep. Harry just sat and listened to her breath and he too fell asleep.

Sirius watched the whole event unfold. He was near by when he saw Malfoy walk up to Hermione. He rushed over to try and help and saw the ferocious look on Hermione's face. She fell to the ground when Malfoy pushed her and he was close enough to hear her growl. It sent a shiver up his spine and he was feeling frightened just by hearing it. He tried to move from his spot to save the blond git from Hermione, but he was too late. He watched in terror as Hermione pounced on Malfoy and attacked him. Students gathered and some even screamed in fright. They couldn't believe what their resident bookworm was doing. In an instant, Harry was on the scene and had no fear in touching her shoulder.

They watched in curiosity as Hermione instantly stopped, breathing hard. Harry lifted Hermione off of Malfoy and they could all see Malfoy not moving. He wasn't dead, but seemed close to it. Hermione's eyes met several students and they backed away. Her eyes finally met his and he was terrified to find that they flashed gold. She started to hunch and growl at him and in that moment, he knew she knew. She knew he was a fake. Hermione's bloodied hand was grabbed by Harry's and she stopped. They all watched as Harry led Hermione to the lake. The students watched in fascination as others began to help Malfoy. His "bodyguards" were staring dumbly at the kid they were supposed to protect.

The students started to turn away to gossip to their friends, but Sirius stood watching them. He watched as Harry cleaned Hermione's hands, kissed her knuckles, and held her close. He watched as Hermione turned to see Malfoy getting carried away. He saw her face twist in fury and Harry hold her tighter. He watched them fall asleep under the tree.

Sirius decided that he needed to see Remus and that's what he did. Sirius rushed to Remus's office as fast as possible and ended up knocking on his office door. It opened and Sirius rushed in. "Cancel the spell. I need to talk as myself for a while." Remus complied and Sirius was now Sirius again. He plopped down on one of the chairs in Remus's office and put his head in his hands. Remus gave him a questioning look and asked, "what is all this about, Sirius?" Sirius mumbled something and Remus asked him to speak up. "I'm fucked!" Remus sat down across from Sirius and motioned for him to continue. "I just watched Hermione beat a boy bloody for threatening Harry. The threat wasn't even that big! Malfoy only threatened to bully Harry and she beat him half to death! What will happen when she confronts me about me being a fake? I'm scared of a little girl!" Remus's eyes widened and he had nothing to say. All he could say was, "holy shit!"

Sirius chuckled and muttered, "Moony must be worried if he swears." Remus ignored the comment and had to ask the question that was swimming through his head. "How are you so sure that she'll find out?" Sirius looked him in the eyes andreplied, "because she already has!" Sirius saw the questioning look so he continued. "She looked straight at me and her eyes flashed this gold color. She growled at me! Not anyone else! Me!" Remus's brain stopped for a minute. Growling, animal like behavior, eyes flashing gold? "You just described werewolf attitude..." Sirius's jaw dropped and he came to the same conclusion Remus did. Sirius thought about it further though. "She can't be a werewolf, Remus. You never sense one during the full moon and she sure doesn't smell like one. She smells more cat like." Remus was so hopeful that he found another werewolf, but his hopes were shot down. "Sorry, Moony." Remus nodded and cleared his throat. "Well, what could explain those things if not Lycanthropy?" Sirius thought for a moment and it came to him. "Kitten!"

Remus looked confused and Sirius continued with his findings. "Harry said that she put cat hair in a polyjuice potion and some of the senses stuck. Cats growl, have nasty tempers and some have golden eyes!" Remus thought that that was most likely the answer. Remus looked at his watch and saw it was almost dinner time. He waved his wand and Sirius was back to his thirteen year old self. He transfigured his hair and eyes and a couple of other features. Sirius pouted and got up and stretched. "As for your fear of Hermione, she is very scary. Just act like everything's normal and try to seem as non-threatening as possible. Don't act suspicious and if you're positive that she knows, let her find out and explain the situation. Be honest and use logical arguments." Sirius nodded and exited Remus's office. Remus hoped that everything would turn out fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm trying my best people! Im currently emotionally drained and fresh out of tears! I just finished the series, "Merlin" and let me tell you, my heart is shattered! So, to get over the depression that was the ending of one of my favorite shows, I chose to write a chapter of my story and start a Merlin fan fiction so I can end everything how I want! Because, that's what fanfictions for right? Making things in your vision? Anywho...**

 **Thank** **you and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter...be mine? No...well, fine! Stay with J.K Rowling! You don't belong to me anyways...**

* * *

 **Chapter** **5**

Hermione was aggravated. Her plan to expose Silos had been set back. After the Malfoy event, Hermione had been put into detention for three weeks and thirty points were taken off Gryffindor. Many people were happy that Malfoy had finally gotten what was coming to him. The irony of it was that he had been beaten to a pulp, the muggle way. Despite the people's happiness, they were still afraid to set off Hermione. She was always viewed as the quiet bookworm with two obnoxious best friends. Not some ball of fire that could explode with one poke!

Hermione wasn't concerned though. They could all think whatever they like. As long as she had Harry and Ron. At the moment, Hermione was walking down to the dungeons for her detention with Snape. It was her second week of labeling potions, scrubbing cauldrons and making potions for the hospital wing. It wasn't that bad to be honest. Snape would leave her alone to do her work and it would be silence. She walked up to the door and gave it three taps. She heard a dragged out "enter" and obeyed the command. She stepped in the classroom and carefully closed the door. She sat in the front row seat and waited for Snape to finish what he was grading. The first day, she made the mistake of interrupting his grading. It was a detention full of glares and insults. Snape did not like to be interrupted in his grading.

He finally looked up and just stared. She started to feel a bit uncomfortable and squirmed in her seat. She cleared her throat and asked, "what will I be doing today, sir?" He rose from his desk and walked over and stood in front of her. "Your head of house wants me to find the reason you assaulted, Mr. Malfoy. She says that she already asked you, but you refused to tell her?" Hermione nodded hesitantly and he gave her another look. "Well?" She looked up and didn't look directly at him. "Well what?" He sighed and summoned a chair to sit and there he placed himself in front of her. "I can sit here all night, Miss Granger. Either start talking or stare at me for hours. I believe the first option will be better for the both of us." Hermione at first just sat dumbfounded that Professor Snape of all people would take this so seriously. She looked to him again and saw that he really was making himself comfortable to wait her out. 'I should tell him' she thought. She would have already if it weren't for the fact that she would call it a stupid reason to beat someone bloody. After half an hour of silence, Hermione decided to just talk. The whole half an hour she had spent sitting in silence, staring at Snape, she was thinking of what to say. She relinquished her stare on Snape and sighed while promptly dropping her head on the table. Snape mearly lifted an eyebrow.

She lifted her head up and looked at him with helpless eyes. "I'm tired." In those two words, Snape understood what she was talking about. He knew of her time-turner and he knew how much energy it took. That wasn't all though. She was tired of everything. Schoolwork, the belittling, the stares, the cruel people, everything. He understood. She continued with an even more depressed look, "I'm tired of stretching myself out to prove that I'm worth anything. I'm tired of trying my best and getting made fun of for it. I'm tired of feeling inferior to people. Most of all, I'm just tired of pretending." They stared at eachother for a while. Snape understood more than anything what lay behind the eyes of the know-it-all swot. Hermione knew without Snape saying it, that he understood. They came to an agreement through that stare. They were more alike than they first thought.

Snape leaned forward and told her in a strangely soft voice, "I'm not going to tell you that it will get better. It may not. I'm in my thirties and I'm still tired. What I can tell you is that you can either break down and prove them all right. Or you can be stronger and rise above their petty belittling." Hermione glanced at Snape with newfound respect. She nodded to him with determination flickering behind her eyes and he looked at her in approval. She would be fine, he decided. "You may leave. Get some rest, Miss Granger." Hermione didn't question why he let her go early. That would cause him to take back the request. Hermione grabbed her bag and looked at Snape straight in the eyes and said, "thank you." Then she left. Snape knew that she meant more than 'thank you' for the pass to leave early. She meant 'thank you' for everything he told her. Snape would have smiled, but Professor Snape didn't smile.

Hermione had the best nights sleep of her life that night. It was amazing. She even slept in and didn't care at all that she was late for breakfast. She only raised her hand for questions that others couldn't answer. She did the appropriate amount of writing on her essays instead of going a foot or so over the requirement. She had more time to practice the practical assignment now that she wasn't working herself raw with trying to overachieve. On another bright side. Snape had stopped insulting her during class. She guessed they came to a silent agreement. If she didn't act a know-it-all, he wouldn't treat her like one.

With Hermione's new attitude, she was ready to reveal Silos Banther. She needed to lead him to an empty space and then use the canceling spell. How would she though? He had suspected she knew and he stayed as far away from her as possible. That only solidified her conclusion that he was an imposter.

Hermione also needed to brush up on some defense spells. If this person was dangerous, she wanted to be ready. Hermione hit the books on some nasty jinxes and many curses that would put some fifth years to shame. She even went as far as to ask Snape for some ideas. He had told her to tie them up. Make sure they weren't conscious and intimidate as much as possible. He also told her to stand strong against whoever it was and show no weakness. Control her emotions.

On the wonderful Saturday morning, Hermione began to put her plan into action. Harry had told her that he wanted to take Silos to see some secret passageways and asked Hermione to come along with them. The idea struck her and she turned down his offer. Her plan was to follow them and push Silos into the phasing wall. She had mapped out that Harry would head that direction and she would make Silos disappear. Harry would just think he got lost, but he would never check the secret wall. Only Hermione knew of it. There were things she didn't tell Harry. She needed places all her own and she knew for a fact that Harry had a few secret rooms for himself.

Hermione was in her dorms perfecting her plan. She removed her uniform and put on some movable cloths that made little noise. She made sure her wand was in place and tied her hair back. She took the bag that held her main tool and put it over her shoulder. In it held a rag with extremely strong knock-out potion. She called it knock-out potion, it was actually just a strong sleeping potion with a strong fuming spell. She felt as if she was in one of those cool spy movies she had watched a couple times. In a way, she was getting ready to take down an enemy. Unless Silos wasn't an enemy and she was imagining the whole thing. That was unlikely though. She couldn't ask for Harry's invisibility cloak, he would ask too many questions. She did feel bad for not telling him, but she needed to make sure this person didn't plan on hurting Harry.

Hermione finished and grabbed a book, then headed down to the common room. The boys wouldn't be leaving for a while and she needed to act like nothing was abnormal. She reached the common room and wasn't surprised to see it empty. It was a beautiful day and the only ones who were inside were Hermione, Harry, and Silos.

Harry was in the boys dorms, explaining to Silos what they were doing. Hermione hoped he was swearing the traitor to secrecy. Her temper was flaring at the thought of Silos using Harry. She gripped the book until her knuckles turned white and eventually calmed down. She needed a clear head. What she had to do was make sure that she would not be seen. One slip up, and that would be it. The boys finally came down stairs and it looked as if they were trying their hardest to not look suspicious. She rolled her eyes and shouted in a voice extremely close to Professor McGonagall, "drop the cloak Potter!" Harry dropped the cloak he was trying to conceal and Silos jumped about a foot in the air. Hermione couldn't stop laughing. Harry pouted and said, "You can't do that! We were supposed to be looking like two normal guys walking to the portrait." Hermione snorted and walked to Harry and picked up the cloak. "Well, stop trying so hard and you may not look like you're up to something." She handed him the cloak and he spotted her bag. "What are you doing with that?" Hermione stayed cool and pointed to it. "There's a rag soaked in a strong sleeping potion in the bag. I'm going to go abduct someone and torture them for information." Hermione saw Silos's eyes widen in shock and Harry just snorted. "Have fun with that Kitten." She smiled and he grabbed Silos's arm and pulled the stunned boy out of the common room. Always tell the truth.

Hermione waited five minutes and then snuck out after them. She knew where they were going. Fourth floor corridor, second painting to the last. It had a stairway to a large room and the room lead to the kitchen. Then they would enter another way to a shortcut for the charms classroom. There would be her chance. Halfway through that passageway was the phasing wall. It lead to a small square room with a table and chairs. That's where she would be. Hermione took a shortcut to the phasing room and waited. She cast a spell on the doorway that let her see the hall, but they couldn't see in. She sat and waited. Hermione didn't dare read or keep occupied, she would miss them. She would need to act fast. Grab Silos quickly and make sure Harry didn't notice.

It was an hour later when she heard their loud footsteps. 'Geeze Harry.' He should work on softer steps. Hermione stood up swiftly and got out the rag. She was ready. Harry wandered past and he didn't even stop talking. She was afraid he'd see her. Time seemed to slow as Silos stepped into her view. She waited until Harry was far enough away and she jumped out of the wall, grabbed Silos in a hole and stuck the rag on his nose and mouth. He tried to fight at first, but was knocked out instantly. She could see Harry twisting around, so she threw Silos in the phasing wall and quickly jumped in with him. They hit the ground hard and she watched as Harry ran past shouting "Silos!"

Hermione cancelled the spell on the wall and it was stone once again. Solid stone. Hermione breathed a laugh and grabbed a chair from the table on the side of the room and set it up in the middle of the room. She dragged Silos to the chair and haphazardly lifted him onto it. He was finally settled and she tied him up. She contemplated waiting until he woke up or dumping ice cold water on him. Hermione smiled and decided on the water. The potion she gave him was a natural induced sleep. Not like a sleeping draught that actually created artificial sleep for your body. So, she wouldn't need an antidote, just a regular wake up call. She conjured a bucket, filled it with water and manually threw it at the boys face. His eyes popped open and he spluttered. He was dripping with water and Hermione smirked. Silos looked up

to her and his eyes widened. "Rise and shine, Silos! Welcome to tell the truth time, where it is time for you to tell the truth!" She had an almost crazy look about her.

Sirius needed to think. He could confess everything and explain or keep trying to go with the plan. She couldn't possibly know how to get the spell off. So, he just gave her an amused smile and said, "fine! I'll tell you the truth." She leaned closer and he whispered, "you've lost your mind." She growled angrily and her hand twitched. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to cause him pain. She took a breath and stepped back. Control her emotions. She held her wand to his throat and he stopped smiling instantly. "Confess. Me and you both know I figured you out a long time ago." He kept his mouth clamped shut. She gave up. She would have to force it from him. She whispered dangerously, "finite incantatem." His eyes widened and Hermione watched in fascination as he shifted. She stayed strong, but oh, how much she wanted to scream in terror. In the seat of Silos Banther sat the escaped convict of Sirius Black.

He shook his head to relieve the fuzziness in his mind and he looked up at Hermione. He was surprised to see her still calm and collected. He could see the curiosity swimming in her eyes though. He raised an eyebrow, "you're not frightened." It was her turn to raise an eyebrow and she said almost haughtily, "why would I be? I'm here and you're tied to a chair. You forgot your wand in your dorm and I locked the doorway with a spell you don't know. I'm just a bit curious." He looked at the girl in disbelief. This thirteen year old girl was facing down a criminal and didn't even bat an eye. "Curious?" She nodded and circled him, inspecting every detail. "If you wanted to hurt Harry, you would have already. You've had many opportunities. So, why are you disguised as a teenage boy and trying to get close to my Harry?" He shook his head once more. This girl was full of surprises. "Well, I'm innocent-."

"Obviously."

"What?"

"You couldn't have committed the crime. Finding only a finger from an explosion? No. It was perfectly sliced as I saw in the newspaper clips. No blood was anywhere else and it was all too nicely done."

"W-well, I mean, you're right and-."

"It was Pettigrew."

"How in the hell?"

"Who else was there to cause the explosion? He obviously chopped his own finger off and you were too insane for vengeance to do anything smart. Well, that's the only thing I can conclude. Plus, you have no dark Mark. If you betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord, you would be a follower. Followers are branded. I read that in the restricted section."

"Yes, well...you're correct. I am here to watch over Harry."

"Why? Were you close to his parents or something?"

"I'm Harry's godfather."

Hermione snapped excitedly, like she was solving a puzzle. "You went after Pettigrew for betraying Lily and James! He staged it to look like you did it, but how did he get away?"

"He was an Animagus."

"Something small?"

"A rat."

"Rat? Wait a second..." She was on the verge of the answer. It was all too coincidental. Crookshanks trusting Sil, uh, Sirius, Sirius throwing death glares at Ron's pet, and Crookshanks trying to eat...Scabbers. It can't be! Well, Scabbers is older than regular rats. He had lived with the Weasley's for a long time. Hermione turned her worried eyes to Sirius and asked, "Scabbers?" Sirius nodded sadly and Hermione let out a line of curse words. "Language little girl!" Hermione slapped him upside the head and he winced. "Shut it! I'm trying to think." He shut his mouth and waited. She was a scary child that had the smacking power of a pureblood mother. She walked around to the front of the chair and vanished the ropes absentmindedly. He rubbed his wrists and stared back at her. "Should we tell Harry?" Hermione nodded. "He has no family. You would really make him happy. I'll explain the situation first and then you can have one of those sappy reunions."

"Oi! I am not sappy!"

"Me and you both know you're going to cry when you see him."

"That's emotional, not sappy."

"Then you'll declare your love and ask him to stay with you. Like I said, sappy."

"Does Harry know you act like this?"

"Like what?"

"Creepily all knowing."

"He encourages it."

"Merlin help us."

Hermione snorted and lifted her bag from the ground. "There's a passageway behind you. Third brick to the right. Press it and you'll be in the kitchens. Explain your intentions to the elves and wait for someone. Maybe, Professor Lupin. He'll understand if you tell him your innocence. He gets hot chocolate at midnight, wait till then and he'll help you out." Hermione walked over the wall and disappeared with a goodbye and left Sirius there in jaw dropping amazement. What did that little girl not know? Why the hell was she in Gryffindor? That was first class Slytherin right there!

Sirius followed all of her instructions and Lupin arrived at twelve for his hot chocolate, just as she predicted. Remus saw his friend sitting in the corner of the kitchens and only had to look into his eyes to guess what happened. "Miss Granger?" Sirius groaned and said with frustration, "what the hell is wrong with that child's mind!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty folks! I'm going to be releasing a Harry Potter/Merlin crossover! Yay! Well then! Now, I have severe writer's block for this story. So, be patient! A heads up, this chapter will be short. Other than that, I hope you all will like this chapter! ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the magically wonderful story of Harry Potter….Dang it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It had been one week since Hermione had revealed Silos to be Sirius. She was planning to get Harry to come with her so Silos could tell Harry who he really was. She didn't want Harry to lose his temper, so she would need to find a way to keep Harry calm. She just needed to get him to see reason, which would be hard because his feelings usually cloud his judgment. She was taking him out that day though, to go to the secret room. She was planning on locking Sirius, Harry, and herself in there so Harry couldn't storm off. It was a good plan.

It was Sunday afternoon at the moment, and everyone was eating lunch. Hermione turned to Harry and whispered to him, "I want to show you something." He turned his emerald eyes to her in curiosity and asked, "what?" She rolled her eyes and answered, "one of my secret rooms. I want you to see it."

"Are you sure? We're supposed to have to have rooms to ourselves. You don't have to share everything."

"You'd really enjoy this one though. I've been thinking about it for a while and I've decided that I want you to see it."

Harry looked at her hesitantly and then nodded. Hermione smiled and waited for him to finish eating. In the week of then to now, her, Sirius, and Remus talked about a plan of action. They didn't want to involve her originally, but after a glaring contest, Hermione won out. They decided to have Sirius keep his position in Hogwarts as Silos Banther. It would help him get closer to Pettigrew who was avoiding him. He most likely knew Sirius was Silos, but it worked both ways then. All they had to do was outsmart each other. Which, Hermione thought was precisely why she was the brains of the operation.

After Harry was finished eating, she grabbed his hand and lead him away, not noticing Ron's angry look at being ignored. Again. Ron honestly understood that Hermione and Harry had something special, but he was becoming a bit annoyed. He wanted to be Harry's friend and he still was. They talked and hung out all the time! That wasn't good enough for Ron though. He wanted to be Harry Potter's best friend. He could feel the envy every time they leave without him. The worst part was, they didn't know that they were doing it!

Ron turned to his sister Ginny who was looking on in envy, but for a different reason. Ginny had a major crush on Harry. So much, that she couldn't even speak around him. She was getting better at it though. She had a whole conversation with him without stuttering. She was jealous of Hermione though. She heard the rumors and felt completely determined to win Harry's affections. Ron asked Ginny, "we're always going to finish last, aren't we?" Ginny sighed and shook her head. "No! We will be noticed. They'll have a fight some time and that's when our chance will come." Ron nodded. It sounded completely Slytherin, but maybe if Harry was out of the way, Hermione would notice him too. He liked the bushy haired know-it-all, but he didn't stand a chance. He would move on though. There were better girls and he would get over it. Ginny though. Ginny had been crushing on Harry her entire twelve years of life. She would not be swayed.

Meanwhile, Hermione was leading Harry to Sirius, who was placed in the secret room in the form of Silos. Remus was hidden in a wall, just in case things got too out of hand. Hermione didn't know how Harry would take the news. He could be completely ecstatic that he had family or angry for not telling him sooner.

The two reached the wall and Hermione shoved Harry through. She quickly followed through and sealed the door. Harry got up from the ground and looked at Hermione confused. He looked around and spotted Silos. His guard went up and he faced Hermione. She didn't touch him or go closer to him, just spoke softly. "I want you to keep an open mind and try not to blow up. So, give me your wand." Harry trusted Hermione, but he was a bit frightened. What would he get so mad about? Harry hesitantly handed over his wand and Hermione pocketed it. She looked to Silos and motioned for him to explain. Silos turned his artificially blue eyes on Harry and said, "I'm not who I appear to be. I'm going to show you who I am and I want you to not attack me." Harry nodded, but still stepped in a defensive stance. Silos lifted his wand and pointed it at himself, whispering "finite incantatem." Harry watched in horror mixed with fascination as Silos grew taller, bigger. His features changed and where there was brown hair and blue eyes, held black hair and silver eyes. What made him angrier was the fact that Silos Banther had shifted into the form of Sirius Black. Harry looked to Hermione with an angry (and slightly impressed) expression, "you were hiding a criminal?!" She scoffed and said, "only for a week!" Harry threw up his hands and muttered, "unbelievable." Sirius cleared his throat and Harry's attention moved back to him. He asked Harry, "do you know why I was put into Azkaban?" Harry shook his head. Which was strange because that should be common knowledge.

"I was wrongly convicted of leading the Dark Lord to your home to kill you, James and Lily. As well as blowing up thirteen muggles and killing one Peter Pettigrew." Harry's jaw dropped and his mind almost skipped over the wrongly convicted part. Harry needed to rationalize. Hermione was a smart girl and she obviously analyzed his story. Harry trusted Hermione's judgement and knew that she would rather kill this man than let him near Harry, if he was aiding the Dark Lord in killing him. He took a breath and said, "I trust Hermione. I know she trusts that you're innocent. So, explain."

Sirius physically relaxed. Hermione had told Sirius of Harry's major temper. If it was anything like Lily's, then he wanted to keep the kid calm. Sirius began to explain, "I was friends with James, Remus and Pettigrew in school. When we left school though, things in the war heated up. You were born and I was named your godfather." Harry nodded excitedly. Godfather! That meant he had a relative that weren't stuck up snobby sticks or three ton walrus's? That was great news! Sirius continued, "Then, Voldemort came around. We don't know why he did, but he did. I came to the house and watched as it caught fire. I saved you. Hagrid came and whisked you away to where Hermione tells me is your god awful Aunt and walrus of an uncle's house." Harry sorted and Hermione blushed. She really hated Harry's current living conditions. Sirius went on, "I let my emotions get the better of me and went after the actual traitor who was-" he didn't get to finish because Harry had interrupted and said, "Peter Pettigrew. Yes. You went after him and he framed you. Cut off his own finger, the only piece of him they found! I did read the article. It makes perfect sense." Hermione smiled at Harry's skills of figuring it out while Sirius was amazed. He could only say, "what the actual Fuck!" Harry and Hermione gave him an amused look. The other thing they could hear was the sound of chuckling behind the stone wall. Harry eyed Hermione wearily and asked, "you're not hiding another murderer are you?" Hermione looked down in mock shame. "I couldn't resist." She tapped the wall and Remus came out. Harry looked at her confused and she smiled. "Meet the man who helped hide the convict!" Remus blushed and she smirked while Harry just sat on the floor. Hermione laughed at Harry's completely confused face. "Hermione, are you sure you weren't supposed to be a Slytherin? I'm sure this would win you an award from them." She chuckled and sat next to him. The two adults in the room felt a bit on the odd out.

Hermione motioned in front of her and Harry and said, "gave a seat my fine, furry friends." Remus and Sirius's eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut. "Oops." Harry looked at her confused and Sirius stuttered out, "how in the hell did you know!" Hermione twisted her hands nervously and said speedily, "well, if you escaped from Azkaban, you needed to be small enough to do it. Also, you don't look insane from extended exposure to Dementors, so you must have found a way to neutralize their effects. So, an animal. I figured if you were an Animagus, you would be something known for loyalty, given all the facts. Definitely not an insect, that much was for sure. Based on your personality, I guessed dog. Also, Remus calls you, Padfoot and taking that information, dog Animagus, furry friend." She gave a nervous chuckle as she got strange looks from all three guys. Remus pointed to himself and asked, "and me?" Hermione shifted on the floor and said nervously, "well, uh, I was looking at your family tree because I thought Silos was a relative. and came across your father. I heard his name in the news once and I looked it up. It was an article about his son being, uh, bitten due to a deal gone bad with Fenrir Greyback. Also, I went to your office in the night to drop off an important note and heard scratching and barking and such. If anyone were to open their eyes, they would notice that you get sick before and a after the full moon. Also, you're not in class on the day of the full moon. For further evidence, Sirius calls you Moony and everything just sort of…..clicked. So. Uh. Furry friend."

Hermione was stared down by both men and Harry scooted closer to her. Then, Remus blurted out, "she really is the brightest witch of her age Padfoot." Sirius couldn't help, but agree. Remus looked to both of them and asked bewildered, "you're not running in terror?" Hermione and Harry looked at eachother confused. Harry looked at Remus and asked, "what on earth for?" Remus stuttered, "uh, well, I'm a werewolf!" Hermione snorted, "yes, I figured that out." Remus sat down heavily and placed his hands over his face. "What the bloody hell!" Sirius chuckled, "that was my exact reaction." Sirius sat down too and they just sat for a few minutes.

Remus was wondering what on earth screwed with these children's heads that made them sit in front of a werewolf with no disgust or fear. Sirius was wondering if his godson would begin to date this girl because he would be a bit worried if that happened. Harry was wondering how on earth Hermione got so good at reading people and when on earth did he pick up the skill? Hermione was just wondering how she could have been so loose lipped.

Hermione looked up and asked, "what are we to do about Pettigrew?" Harry looked at her confused and asked, "what about Pettigrew?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Think Harry!" Harry looked to everyone and then stared at the wall. Hermione could see the facts turning over in his head. After a minute, she could hear the puzzle pieces snap into place. He exclaimed, "the rat!" The two men shouted, "how!?" While Hermione patted him on the back. "Good job Harry. Now, how are we going to expose him and get Sirius free?" They all sat for a moment and thought. Well, the answer was simple really. Hermione snapped her fingers and said, "we need to force his transformation publicly and then he would accuse Silos of being Sirius. You two would go to trial, a fair trial this time, and Sirius will be released!" Remus looked at her and asked, "how will he get a fair trial? The ministry will want to keep the fact that they made a mistake under wraps." Sirius nodded and said, "unless Dumbledore is there. On my side this time. He has a lot of influence." The group agreed on that plan and to tell Dumbledore of Silos' real identity. Hermione bet ten galleons that he already knew. Sirius thought for sure that they tricked the old man. That was the start of their bet! **(A/N Who do you think will win the bet?)**

Hermione snapped her fingers and said "we have one more topic to discuss." They looked at her oddly and Hermione turned her eyes to Sirius. "When your going to get custody of Harry." Harry smiled brightly and nodded. Sirius stuttered out, "well, uh. I hadn't thought of that. Well, when I'm free I'll be Lord Black. I'd have a pick of all the houses and enough finances to support Harry. That is, if he wants to live with me." Harry scoffed and said, "are you kidding me! Of course I want to live with you. Anywhere would be better than with the Dursley's!" Hermione smiled and stood up. She patted both Sirius and Harry on the back and said, "well. You two better get to know each other then! I have a task to do." They looked at her questionably and she replied with an evil smile, "I need to find some sissors to cut this idiots hair." Sirius grabbed the ends of his hair and he whispered in horror, "please, not my gorgeous hair." Hermione took a piece of his hair and pulled it. "Yes. I'm going to cut your hair and you won't fight with me Black. Harry fights with me every time I try and cut his and he's more than half your age." She gave it one last tug and left. "Have fun!"

Sirius looked at Harry in horror and asked, "she's being serious isn't she?" Harry snorted and said, "no Sirius. She's being Hermione." Remus cracked up laughing and Sirius couldn't believe his own terrible joke was being used against him. He chuckled and said, "definitely James' son."

Harry came back to the Gryffindor common room late at night with a serene smile on his face. He walked straight up to a reading Hermione, took her book away and when she jumped up to get her book, he gave her the biggest hug he had ever given. "Thank you, Kitten! Thank you so much!" Hermione hugged him back and chuckled. "You men are so sappy." Harry chuckled and released her. They spent the rest of the night chatting about their next step in the freedom of Sirius Black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! Sorry that this is a bit late. I have been on a YouTube binge watch and it is addicting! Also, did the boggart class happen before or after Malfoy gets slashed by the hippogriff? It's really important for the next chapter! Here's the next chapter and don't be mad, it's a lot shorter than the rest. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Harry had been to see Sirius a lot since he had revealed himself to Harry. They didn't talk much while he was in the form of Silos because it was a bit awkward for them. Hermione had no problem speaking to Sirius as if he were Silos, though. The two still had an academic war going on and Hermione was still winning. She enjoyed rubbing it in his face when he was in his older form.

Her and Remus had been getting along well. They talked a lot about the plan to expose Pettigrew. The decided on exposing the rat in public. They needed to give the Ministry no reason to just chuck Sirius back in jail and hide the evidence. If it happened publicly then everyone would know Pettigrew was alive and something wasn't quite right. It was awful that they had to corner the Ministry into doing the right thing.

It didn't matter too much anyways. Sirius Black _would_ be released and Harry would have family that actually cared about him. Speaking of their plans, they went to Dumbledore with the truth. Sirius ended up losing to Hermione in their bet and owed her ten galleons. Dumbledore already knew that Sirius was Silos. The old coot knew everything! Hermione enjoyed beating Sirius in contests. Even just stupid staring contests. They were both majorly competitive.

Anywho, Dumbledore told them that he would help Sirius be a free man. Hermione was glad about that. Everything was falling in place and Sirius could almost taste the freedom. Harry was bouncing with excitement and constantly thanking Hermione. She only shook her head and told him that it was worth it to see him so happy. In other magnificent news, Draco had completely stopped bullying Hermione and Harry. All it took was one look from the petite girl and off he went. She loved that effect she had. It made life so much easier. Hermione and Harry were treated the same among their peers, but Hermione was ignored more than usual. She was alright with that though. It gave her more time to study and less time to deal with gossiping idiots.

That particular day, it was time for Care of Magical creatures with Hagrid and the half giant was leading them into the Forbidden Forest. Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked. The man loved his creatures, but they were a bit dangerous. The textbook was even dangerous! Silos was walking ahead talking to Dean and Harry was walking with Ron. Hermione had told Harry that they had probably been excluding Ron a bit too much. Harry and her felt extremely guilty when they realized how bad of friends they've been. Well, Harry and Ron being friends. Her and Ron have never clicked. They just fought all the time and it was beginning to give her headache. So, she told Harry that he can be friends with whoever he wished, but she would not befriend Ron. She would be nice and respectful to him, just not all buddy buddy. Harry thought that was perfectly fine.

The group reached the place Hagrid was leading them to and were surprised to see a large Hippogriff standing there. The creature stood tall and stoic. His feathers were different shades of grey. His back horse legs were grey as well. He was a beautiful creature. Hermione pushed herself to the front of the class and saw Hagrid smile brightly. He spoke to the class, "this 'ere is a hippogriff. His name is Buckbeak. Now…" He went off asking questions and rambling off facts. It came to the part of the class where Hagrid called up a volunteer. The class stepped back. All except for Harry who just looked a bit confused. Hagrid called him up and told him how to approach the animal carefully. You needed to first bow to Buckbeak and if he bowed back, then it was safe to approach. Everything was going fine until Hagrid stuck Harry on the creature and made him fly!

Hermione was extremely nervous. She kept shifting and looking up. Hagrid was reassuring them that all was well and Harry would be back. That didn't make Hermione feel any better though. Hagrid was right though. Harry came back, safe and sound. He had a large smile on his face and Hermione smiled in return. Thank goodness he was alright. The class clapped and Hagrid announced loudly, "good job, 'arry! Who else wants to try?" Harry went over to Hermione while the class looked around nervously. Who would go?

Hermione caught something in the corner of her eye. The look of a jealous Draco Malfoy. He was going to do something stupid. She was right when he began to approach the animal, insulting him. Hermione saw Buckbeak's anger and raise up on his hind legs. Hermione went into action, purely out of instinct. She sprinted towards the blonde idiot and shouted, "Malfoy!" Then, pushed him out of the way and took the blow from the beast. She fell to the ground and looked up at the animal getting ready to make another strike. She shielded herself, but the blow never came. She opened her eyes to see Buckbeak being pulled back by Hagrid.

Harry came to her side and took her by the shoulders, "you alright Hermione?" She looked at the gushing wound and shook her head. "It hurts so fucking much!" Hermione gripped her arm to her chest and Harry helped her up. Hagrid came over to them and quickly yelled to the class, "class dismissed!" He looked to her and asked, "can ye walk?" Hermione nodded and they began to walk away. Hermione looked back and caught the wide eyes of a confused Draco Malfoy. She just shook her head and continued on to the hospital wing. Harry and Silos were following behind.

Hermione's arm was in searing pain when she reached the hospital wing and Hagrid's stuttering and apologizing wasn't helping. She was sat down by Madame Pomfrey and her arm was taken care of. The wound was closed and wrapped, just to be safe. She was given a potion to help the pain, but Hermione refused to stay in the hospital wing longer than she needed. Hermione was set free and was on strict orders to stay out of classes. She thought that was a stupid idea. She was perfectly capable of holding a quill to take notes or a wand to practice spells.

Harry and Silos had to go back to classes and Harry almost threw a fit about having to leave Hermione. She just reminded him that her arm was still intact and didn't need to be babied. So, off Harry went and Hermione was left alone. She didn't know what to do with herself besides homework. So, she went to the library and finished her homework. It only took her a small amount of time because she was so ahead. Believe it or not, Hermione didn't feel like reading. Her arm was beginning to hurt a bit, so she needed a an activity to relax.

Hermione walked around and thought of the perfect thing to relax. She bounded down towards the dungeons and made sure to stick to the shadows. Her plan obviously didn't work because she turned a corner and slammed into something. She landed on the ground with an 'oomf' and hissed in pain. Man her arm hurt. She opened her eyes and looked up into the eyes of a sneering Potions Master. Hermione scrambled up from the floor and stood before him. He crossed his arm and asked, "why are you not in class?" She swallowed and held up her bandaged arm. "Madame Pomfrey forbid me to go to classes, sir." He looked at her curiously and asked, "how did you manage to injure yourself?" Hermione shuffled and looked down. "I, uh, I got attacked by the hippogriff in Hagrid's class, sir." He looked at her and scoffed, "likely story." Hermione shook her head and said, "if you don't believe me, sir, then just ask Malfoy, it was him I took the beating for!" Professor Snape paused and peered down at her. "Draco Malfoy?" Hermione nodded, "he insulted the hippogriff and it tried to attack him, sir."

"And you just pushed him out of the way?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why?"

"Well, I, uh, actually have no idea why."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere to relax."

"In the dungeons?"

"Yes, sir."

She saw Snape think over her story and then he nodded. "Carry on." Hermione smiled and continued on her way with a parting, "thank you, sir." Hermione sighed in relief. She was glad Snape believed her. She wasn't in the mood to be given detention. He was being oddly lenient, though. She didn't question it. If something was good then leave it alone. So, she would leave the subject alone.

Hermione continued on her way and got to a stairwell in the back of the dungeons. It was out in the open! Just there for anyone to use, but it always seems to be overlooked. Harry knew about the place too, but he never wanted to use it. He told her that he likeying in the quidditch pitch to relax instead of some artificial magic. She would just shake her head and tell him he's missing out.

The stairwell started in a large archway and wasn't lit by torches. It always seemed to have an eerie glow somehow. She walked down the dark stone steps and lit a small bluebell flame with a snap of her fingers. It was the first wandless trick she learned. Why? Because it was extremely useful. Lighting candles, light for book passages and all that. Plus, it couldn't catch anything on fire besides where she directed it! It was the perfect safety flame.

Hermione reached the bottom of the winding steps and reached a large wooden door. She extinguished the flames and saw the soft glow of the written words on the door.

 _Enter thee,_

 _Be warned of me_

 _I am your greatest fear_

She concentrated in the magic around the door and blew on the letters. They morphed into-

 _Enter intelligence_

 _You solved the riddle_

 _Relax away your greatest troubles_

Hermione smiled. When she first saw the message on the door, she ran like hell. Then she rethought and found that the message was a riddle. When focusing on one's magic, your entire being is exposed. That meant one's greatest fears. If she focused on her magic, the door would find her fear within it and let her enter. If one has no fears, then one cannot have use of the room. It was the very room that made her focus more on what magic actually _is._ She found that magic wasn't just a wand movement and a spell. It was her entire being. It was part of her and if she just searched for it, she would be connected.

Hermione shook her head and opened the door. It was dark at first, but it began to glow a crystal blue. The light illuminated the magnificent room. It was actually just like a sitting room. It was circle shaped with smooth stone walls. The ceiling was lit to look like a copy of the northern lights. The floor was covered with the softest carpet known to man. A beautiful shade of black. Farther in, there was a bookshelf with the greatest books on theory, the connection with magic and other things. The best part of it though, had to be the sofa and chairs. There was the plushest black sofa pushed against the wall with two black chairs beside it. In front of the furniture was a black circle table. The room was actually pretty ordinary, but it wasn't the decor that made it all so relaxing. There was _something_ in the air that made your back relax and your thoughts untangle. It was….magical.

Hermione glided over to the sofa and laid down. Her thoughts went silent and her entire being relaxed. She read that the room was created by Salazar Slytherin. He was said to have major stress and anxiety. So, he built a place to relieve even the greatest stress. She hoped he didn't mind her being in there, she respected the man. Even if most of the Slytherin students were complete scumbags, that didn't mean that the house of Slytherin was bad. Their traits were ambition and cunning. Those traits could be used for bad intent very easily. So, she only had qualms with the students and not the actual house.

Hermione stayed in that room for what seemed to be hours. She was in a state between sleeping and consciousness. Everything was peaceful. She was even still peaceful when the door opened. She knew it was Harry. She could _feel_ it. He walked in and sat on the floor in front of her. "Hermione?" He said the words so softly. She opened her eyes and looked into his emerald ones. "Yes?"

"You need another dose of pain potion, it's dinner time."

"I'd rather stay in here."

"You know you can't do that Kitten."

"You're right. Just…..a few more minutes." Harry nodded and got up. He was about to walk away, but she grabbed his hand. He looked back to her in the softly glowing light. She whispered, "stay?" Harry smiled and sat back down in his spot. There they sat for more than a few minutes. Hand in hand in complete relaxation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Today my friends, we reveal Pettigrew! Let's hope I don't screw this up any! Now, be warned. It is a short chapter. I just didn't feel the need to drag it on. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 8**

Today was the day. It was the day that Pettigrew would finally pay for his crimes. It was noon on a Saturday and the school was eating lunch. Including Ron Weasley and Scabbers. Harry sat next to Ron, chatting about Quidditch and Hermione sat across from them, next to Silos. The plan was to get Scabbers out in the open and force his transformation. Everyone would see him and Dumbledore should surely recognize him. Then, they were hoping that Pettigrew would try to even the playing field by revealing Sirius. They would tell their parts of what happened at the hollows in front of the entire school. Harry would take Sirius's side and hopefully nothing would go wrong. If Harry chose to believe Sirius, the Ministry would have to take into consideration Harry Potter's opinion. Because, well, he was Harry Potter. Plus, if they really wanted to know who the true secret keeper was on that fateful night, they just had to check the Potter's Will.

Hermione took a deep breath and connected her eyes to Lupin. He gave a subtle nod and their plan went into action. Hermione summoned Scabbers and Ron shouted at her. She quickly threw the rat in the air and Sirius threw the spell to force his transformation. She crossed her fingers and it worked. The rat landed on the table in a pain filled transformation. Everyone screamed and there on the table was the saddest man she had ever seen. He was short, a bit fat and extremely dirty. That was expected though, for a man that had spent many years as a rodent. He looked around with watery eyes and quickly looked to every student's face. The teachers were preparing to make a move and bind the man, when he lifted a discarded wand from the table and sent a canceling spell at Silos. Silos screamed and began to change painfully. Looks like Pettigrew was really bad at spell work. People screamed and moved away from Silos as he transformed into the one and only, Sirius Black.

The teachers were confused and didn't know who to shoot. Hermione caught Snape's eyes and he scowled at her. She just sent him the most pleading look she could managed. He nodded once and seemed to accept that she had a plan.

The two enemies eyed each other, wands drawn. Sirius moved forward and said, "Hello, Pettigrew." The man who was still standing on a table said, "Black." It was a standoff of wills. They knew someone would crack. It was only a matter of who. Sirius said with a hardened voice, "why'd ya do it Pete? James and Lily treated you like family! We all accepted you." Peter looked around frantically and jumped down from the table. The students backed up further and the teachers held their positions. The students weren't in immediate danger and it seemed like there was a problem that needed solving. Pettigrew was supposed to be dead and Sirius was supposed to be in Azkaban.

Pettigrew said almost desperately, "I didn't do anything to James and Lily. Last time I checked, you betrayed them! You killed them! Harry's own godfather killing his parents!" Sirius threw a curse at the man and he dodged it. "I did not betray Lily and James! You did! You were the secret keeper! You were a Death Eater! You are Voldemort's right hand man!" The crowd gasped and Pettigrew was losing it. He was beginning to panic. They circled each other and Sirius said, "come on! Show them who has a Dark Mark on their forearm!" Sirius pulled up his sleeves almost crazed and everyone was amazed to see them blank of any Dark Mark. He yelled, "COME ON PETTIGREW! LET'S SEE!" Peter stood still in shock and Hermione was sick of the waiting. This needed to be done with. She subtly flicked her wrist and Pettigrew's sleeves ripped completely off. There, before everyone, Peter Pettigrew was revealed to be a Death Eater. For all to see was a faded Dark Mark. A black skull with a snake flowing out of the mouth. Peter saw that people were panicking and he wouldn't escape the situation easily. So, he grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be Hermione.

He held her in an unexpectedly firm lock and held the wand to her neck. How did she not expect this? The students screamed and Sirius was now deadly. Remus's werewolf instincts were flickering, McGonagall looked murderous and even Snape seemed to be extremely pissed off at this new development in the fight. None of the reactions though, compared to Harry's.

He had never felt such extreme anger before. It bubbled beneath the surface and boiled over. He gripped his wand as Pettigrew said, "you'll let me free, or I slit her throat." Harry felt a growl ripped from his throat. As well as the two canines in the room. He sent a strong hex to Pettigrew and the man dodged it best he could with Hermione held to him. She didn't look panicked, just trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation. Harry stalked forward predatory like and his eyes flickered gold. He growled out, "let her go." Peter held her tighter and she was beginning to get light headed from the pressure. Pettigrew stuttered out, "y-you do anything to me a-and she dies." Harry violently threw a powerful hex and the man dodged again. He was going to strike again when the unexpected happened. Pettigrew froze and then sent a slicing spell at Hermione's neck on pure instinct it seemed. The two fell to the ground and three people were the cause of it. Snape, Lupin, and Black had all thrown spells to take down the man. Hermione however, was badly injured. "Hermione!"

She was holding her neck together as it bleeded profusely. Harry did a quick numbing charm that Hermione taught him and was surprised to see her neck being pulled together by a spell from Professor Snape. The man pushed Harry out of the way and that act alone made Harry want to rip the man's head off. That is, until the Professor knelt down and began to work on her neck. Her eyes were wide open as she watched the Professor work. Students were being lead out of the great hall while the man did his best to fix the mess Pettigrew had made.

Snape was a Potions Master, which meant he had extensive knowledge in medicine. It looked to be that Pettigrew didn't know how to cast a proper spell. Every time he closed the wound, it reopened. He was always prepared for wounds, so he grabbed bandages out of his pocket and wrapped her neck to the best of his abilities. Once that was done, be lifted her and ran to the infirmary. Harry was right on his heals.

While that was going on, the teachers were working out things with Sirius. Wands were held to the man, except Remus, and Dumbledore stated, "what is this all about?" Sirius dropped his wand and said tiredly, "I wanted to catch Pettigrew before he could hurt Harry. To do that, he needed to be revealed." Dumbledore nodded and said, "lower your wands!" The teachers did so and Dumbledore winked at Sirius. The old coot really was a good actor. The teachers still didn't trust him, but they agreed that with the evidence presented today, he deserved a fair trial. Dumbledore sent out his phoenix patronus to the Ministry of Magic for Aurors to come pick up the two 'criminals' and talk to someone about getting them a trial. The aurors came and Sirius went silently with dignity and Pettigrew went kicking and screaming. The rat kept screaming things like, "my master needs me!" It was sickening to think that they condemned the wrong person.

In the hospital wing, Snape had dropped off his patient and instantly left. Harry however, stayed while Madame Pomfrey worked her magic. When she had finished, Hermione was exhausted and her neck was sore. The wound had finally closed, but Madame Pomfrey insisted that she wore a bandage in case it reopened. Harry went to her side and grabbed her hand. She gripped his just as hard and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Harry. Just a little scratch. It's not even that deep." Harry shook his head and said, "it needed to be closed twenty times, Hermione!" She just nodded and asked, "yes, but am I breathing?"

Harry paused before answering, "yes."

"Is my pulse going?"

"Yes."

"Can I speak?"

"Well...yes."

"Then what have we established?"

"That…. That you're fine." Hermione smile and nodded. Harry couldn't help, but worry though. When Pettigrew got ahold of her, he felt something tug on his mind. It shouted at him to tear the bastard apart and save his Hermione. She was alright and that's all that mattered at the moment. Pettigrew was most definitely going to Azkaban or worse. Sirius would get a fair trial now that Pettigrew was exposed. It was all looking good.

He took a calming breath and rested his head on the bed. Hermione took her other hand and stroked Harry's hair in a calming fashion. Their calm and peace bounced off each other and they sat in peace together.

Later on, Madame Pomfrey told Hermione that as long as she was careful, she could go back to her dormitories. She agreed to be careful and Harry walked back with her. They held hands as they wandered down the halls. The two reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry said the password, "Snitch's golden wings." The portrait opened and the common room was fairly empty. Well, completely empty. Everyone was probably gossiping in their dorms about the day's events.

Harry and Hermione sat together on the couch and talked about the day's events. They were both satisfied with the outcome, minus Hermione being injured. Her wound didn't open the rest of the night

Midnight rolled around and they went their separate ways. Neither could sleep peacefully that night, not quite knowing if the other was completely alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Short chapter here folks. I'm caught up in a TV show addiction and I'm having trouble focusing. You know what that's like right? I bet any money ya do! Anywho, I also wanted to break the news to all you romance junkies. My opinion is that 13 years old is way too young to be kissing and thinking about relationships. So, all that lovey mushy stuff that I honestly despise** _ **will**_ **come when they are a little bit older. Sorry to burst bubbles, but it will come eventually. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The weeks leading up to Sirius and Pettigrew's trial were excruciating. Harry's emotions were high strung. As were Hermione's and Remus'. They wanted Sirius to be saved and Pettigrew to be punished, but things didn't always go as planned. The good thing was that Hermione was called in to be a witnesses of the crime. Hermione was held against her will by Pettigrew and that made her able to press charges to make sure Pettigrew was in jail. Harry was allowed to attend on the fact that Sirius was Harry's godfather.

On that certain day, Hermione was sitting in Potions class about to fall asleep. She had been researching all sort of laws and things to help Sirius. Added to that, the time turner was really wearing her out. Adding to those two reasons, Harry was constantly on edge and needing someone to calm his nerves. She knew she was stretching herself too far. Good thing that they were only taking notes that day. She was completely positive that if they were brewing, she would have screwed it up. She needed sleep. Bad!

Hermione slowed her writing and all she could hear was a slight buzzing noise. Snape's voice was completely drowned out and her eyes began to close. Just a second. She could surely just close her eyes for a second. Well, closing her eyes for a second meant passing out for a full five minutes.

She was abruptly awoken by the sound of a book being slapped closed. She jumped up from her stool and it promptly fell over with her on it. The class laughed loudly and she blushed, extremely embarrassed. Snape stood over her looking annoyed. She scrambled up from the floor and stood in front of the Potions Master. He narrowed his eyes at her and said "Last time I checked, Miss Granger, this was a potions classroom. Not your dormitory. So, pray tell why you are here sleeping?"

Hermione swallowed and answered quietly, "I didn't mean to fall asleep, sir."

He sighed and said lowly, "That wasn't what I asked Miss Granger. Are you getting any sleep?"

"Not much to be honest, sir."

"That's what I thought. Now, get out of this classroom before you snooze off again. You're no use tired."

Hermione nodded, not questioning him at all. "Thank you, sir." Hermione put the stool back in it's standing position and packed up her stuff. She was out of the classroom and in the Gryffindor common room in a flash. Hermione didn't even have enough energy to go all the way to her dorm. She just plopped on the couch and passed out.

Harry came in a while later and saw her sleeping on the couch. He didn't wake her. He just grabbed one of the throw blankets and covered her. She snuggled up in the warmth and Harry decided that she really needed the nap. When people began to come in, he would send her to her room. For now, he would make sure she wasn't awoken.

Harry had been worried about her lately. The school year was almost ending, but she was really running herself thin. Even dropping Divination didn't seem to lighten the load any. He was partly to blame as well. She was always there when he needed to talk which was usually late at night. She just needed a break.

When people began flowing into the common room, Harry woke her up and sent her to her dormitory. She didn't fight, just went. Next, he grabbed his notes he took the rest of the day and copied them. He stuffed them in her bag in the order she liked and sat back in his seat. Ron came in eventually and sat next to Harry. Ron asked Harry, "Feel like a game of chess?" Harry looked to his redheaded friend and thought about just how much of a jerk he had been to Ron. Harry would make it up some how. For now, he agreed to the game and the two played chess. Ron won every time.

A week passed and the trial had come. Hermione and Harry were escorted to Dumbledore's office by McGonagall in the early morning and floo'd to the Ministry with Professor Dumbledore. They walked through the shiny halls of the Ministry and rode the wonky elevator ride to the courts. Hermione and Harry were sent to sit on the side while Dumbledore went to his customary spot in the Wizmount seat. He was Supreme Mugwump after all. Minister Fudge sat at the judge's seat and Hermione was elated to see how nervous and twitchy he was. The man better feel guilty for never fixing this sooner.

Fudge cleared his throat and the room settled. He addressed the occupants of the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Today will be the trial for Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. First, we bring out Mr Pettigrew to tell his story under the influence of Veritaserum. Bring out the accused!" Pettigrew was brought out in a fit of whining, sniveling and begging. He was eventually chained to the steel chair that sat in the middle of the room.

Fudge addressed Pettigrew, "You are here today on suspicion of being a Death Eater, giving up Lily and James Potter's location which lead them to their demise, as well as killing thirteen muggles. Apply the Veritaserum." The liquid had to be literally shoved down Pettigrew's throat. When he finally swallowed, Fudge asked the questions. "What is your full name?"

Pettigrew answered in a dull tone, "Petter Robert Pettigrew."

"Are you or have ever been a part of the Voldemort's followers?"

"Yes."

"Were you the one to give up the Potter's location?"

"Yes."

"Were you the one that killed the muggles and framed Sirius Black?"

"Y-Yes."

"And did you hide in your _illegal_ Animagus form in the Weasley home for the time that you were missing?"

Pettigrew, now almost balling, "Y-Yes!" The crowd was in outrage. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and slipped him a small victorious smile.

Fudge cleared his throat and said, "We will need no more evidence. Bring out Sirius Black!" Pettigrew was taken away in tears begging for someone to listen to him. Screaming that he didn't want to get his soul sucked out. Once he was gone, Sirius was calmly taken to the chair and chained in. The Veritaserum was administered and the questions began in the same way. Fudge asked, "What is your full name?"

Sirius answered almost loftily, "Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you or have ever been a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Were you ever the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No."

"Even though you admitted to Murdering Lily and James Potter?"

"I haven't murdered Lily and James."

"Why did you confess then?

"I was delusional and guilty because I was the one that suggested Peter be secret keeper. Hence, blaming myself."

"Why did you suggest Mr. Pettigrew?"

"I believed it to be the ultimate trick. I thought that the Death Eaters would expect me to be secret keeper when infact, it would be Peter."

"Last question. How did you escape Azkaban?"

"By starving myself until I could fit through the bars." That made Hermione tilt her head. Was it that the Veritaserum had worn off or was it that it was technically true? Whichever it was, Sirius was surely to get a pardon. Sirius was sent away and the wizmount discussed their verdict. Harry turned to Hermione and whispered, "How did he get past the question?" Hermione whispered even quieter, "He was technically telling the truth. Just not the details of it." Harry nodded. It sounded genius.

After another ten minutes or so, the two accused were called in. Peter was still a weeping mess and Sirius looked at his old friend in disgust. He was a blubbering mess. If you were going to be convicted of murder, do it with some dignity. Fudge looked to both of them and began, "The court has decided it's verdict." Hermione could feel Harry shaking in nervousness.

Fudge continued, "Peter Pettigrew. You are hereby sentenced to receive the dementor's kiss for being a Death Eater, for murdering thirteen muggles and for three other serious offences." Peter screamed in agony and was dragged away. Only Sirius remained. Calm and ready for his verdict.

"In the case of Sirius Black. You are hereby pardoned from all charges and have the Ministry's sincerest apologies for wrongly imprisoning you." Sirius stood there in shock and Harry and Hermione had to restrain themselves from cheering.

Sirius was lead out of the courtroom to a small room off to the side. Harry was allowed to see him, but Hermione wasn't. To be honest, Hermione was a little pissed. She had done all that studying for a case and it turned out that all that was needed was Veritaserum? She was even pissed that she wasn't allowed to testify. She had been practicing for weeks!

While Hermione was lead back to Hogwarts, Harry had entered the room with his Godfather. First, they hugged each other. Both were joyed at what had happened. Sirius held Harry at arms length and sighed happily. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much!"

Harry smiled and told him, "Don't thank me. Hermione's the one that tied you to a chair and threatened you confess. I just helped a bit of planning."

Sirius snorted and replied, "You did enough. Give Hermione a kiss for me ya? Since I'm guessing you haven't yet." Harry blushed scarlet and Sirius laughed.

He ruffled his godson's hair and said, "I'll work on getting custody. I want you out of those god awful people's house."

Harry smiled and Sirius gave his godson one last hug. "I'll be seeing you this summer Harry. Right when you get off the express so I can scare some sense into the Dursley's." Harry smiled excitedly and Dumbledore appeared in the room through the floo to lead Harry back.

When Harry reached Dumbledore's office, he was attacked in a tight hug by Hermione. They hugged and Harry released her. He looked into her chocolate eyes and said, "Thank you."

She just shrugged and told him, "Anytime Harry." They went to the rest of their classes and when it was time for them to go up to bed. Harry looked at Hermione and swiftly kissed her on the cheek. He whispered to her, "From Sirius." He then ran up the stairs blushing a brilliant shade of red. Hermione lightly touched her cheek and smiled softly. Harry had kissed her on the cheek before, but that was different. It was a lot more….intimate? Hermione just blushed a bit and headed up to bed herself. The two went to bed in peace, knowing that Sirius was free and Harry's life would soon get better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, it's been a while. Well, I do have a good reason for it. I've been working on a book that I'm planning on publishing. It takes a lot to write a whole new story without accidentally copying off of others works! Now, I may have forgotten things from the first chapters, but...eh. Anywho, here's a new chapter. Please, ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Sirius was having a good day. Well, a semi-good day. He was a free man and could do as he pleased. The first thing he did when he got out of that blasted courtroom was find the nearest bar in the muggle world with a glamour charm fully in place and drank in celebration. Remus had to come get him when he began spouting things about his wizarding school days. The Muggles were worried for the man that was so drunk as to believe that he was magic.

After the hangover had gone away the next day, he settled his claim on the Black family properties. He decided to move into Number 12 Grimmauld Place. When he stepped into that house, wow was it dusty. Not only dusty, but right when he walked in, he was attacked by a doxie! He quickly took care of that, but he had awoken something much more frightening. His mother. Yeah, Ol' Walburga had made a large portrait on the wall with an impossible to remove sticking charm. The woman screeched at him, "BLOOD TRAITOR! OUT OF MY HOUSE! OUT!"

He just shouted at her, "Oh, stuff it you old hag! No one wants to hear you're squawking!" That just riled her up even more. He tried everything. Silencing charms, flames, explosions and finally knives. He had stabbed the portrait once, but was shouted at by their wrinkled old house elf named Kreacher. The elf growled at him, "You dare not stab Mistress Walburga! You filthy blood traitor!"

Sirius just smirked and said, "Well, I so happen to be your new 'Blood Traitor' Master. So, I'd learn some respect if I were you." Kreacher screamed in outrage and Sirius told the elf to go away. Instantly, the elf did so. Yup. Kreacher was his. Dammit. Why couldn't they have a house elf that he didn't want to murder?

After that whole debacle, he went to his old room and fondly smiled at it. He was proud that his charms had stayed. The room was painted red and gold with quidditch posters on the walls. There were also posters of muggle motorcycles and other muggle stuff that his mother almost had a stroke seeing. There was intricate warding and sticking charms on every poster and piece in his room. Almost like the ones on his mother's portrait. Which, he couldn't wait to take his anger out on it.

Sirius removed the dust in the room with a flick of his wand and decided that he would keep this room the way it was. It was still who he was today, just older. Sirius exited that room and went through the rest of the house. It wasn't that bad actually. Everything still worked, but the infestation of magical creatures was really unwelcome. That would be a good project to keep busy with.

His last stop was the kitchen. That place looked to be the cleanest. It was grimy, dusty, and rusty, but everything was still usable. He quickly vanished any spoiled food and then realized that he had no food. He called Kreacher and sent him to go shopping. The elf did so with a reluctant bow and promise to poison any meal Sirius asked him to make. Sirius had no doubt that the elf was completely honest in that statement.

Sirius decided to get to cleaning. Harry was going to be there this summer after all. No matter what Dumbledore said.

Usually, Sirius would despise cleaning, but he enjoyed it at the moment. In Azkaban, everything was dirty. So, cleanliness was something he looked forward to. First, he used magic to get the tough things away, but then he resorted to scrubbing things manually. The counters, the island, floors, sinks and glasses were shining when he was done hours later. Kreacher came back with food and he cooked up a small meal of chicken soup and sandwiches. Something he did that surprised even him was made some extra for Kreacher. The elf first refused the meal, but at more insisting, the elf took it. Honestly! Skin and bones that Kreacher. Even Sirius wasn't that cruel as to let the elf starve more.

After his meal, he did dishes and killed anything that popped out from the cupboards. Which, was mostly ordinary house spiders, thank goodness! He went up to his room to sleep and passed the library on his way there. Sirius decided to not even look in there for the moment. Boggarts loved the library. He would have to take care of that. Hermione would love their library.

Sirius smiled at the thought of Harry's firecracker of a 'friend'. She really was like a mini Lily Evans. She took no nonsense and would surely shape Harry into a fine young man. Maybe even more than Sirius could. He knew something was off about their relationship. Sure, it was mostly normal, but they were so co-dependant. So, protective. It was like a bond on a completely abnormal level.

Sirius laid down on his bed and passed out. He decided that he would clean more the next day.

About two weeks passed and the children were meant to come back from school. He would meet them at the station to give the Dursley's his what for. He just hoped that that the Ministry had told the Muggles that he was a free man. He didn't want to get stuck in their jail either!

Sirius had been working hard to clean the house. Not everything was done, but it was close. There were two more rooms to be done and the library was half done. There was food and all the bathrooms worked. It was actually fun fixing it all up, but he wouldn't tell anyone that. The only room he didn't go in, even once, was the tapestry room. With the entire family tree and his face blasted off of it. No matter how much he pretended it didn't' hurt, it did. Having his family hate him that much was painful. Especially at such a young age.

Sirius headed out that day to the station. All it took was subtle apparation and then he was there, waiting for the express. Sirius yawned and sat down on a bench. He was tired. The nightmares kept him awake. On the nights when he really needed sleep, he would brew up a quick batch of dreamless sleep in the basement, but he didn't want to rely on the addictive potion. That was no way to live.

The express pulled up and he watched as everyone unboarded. Sirius kept an eye out for Harry and found him a minute later. He was talking to a group of people who were obviously the Weasleys with their flaming red hair. Hermione's brown eyes spotted him and he gave her a wave and a smile. Hermione elbowed Harry and pointed to Sirius. The boy's face lit up. He said his parting words to the Weasleys and ran over to him. Sirius meet him in a hug and he laughed. "Harry! I missed you too, but you seemed to have forgotten something." Harry released his Godfather and saw Hermione walking over to them carting two trunks and a bird cage. Harry blushed and Hermione passed him his stuff.

Hermione smiled at Sirius and greeted him, "How is freedom treating you, Sirius?"

Sirius smiled and said mysteriously, "Like a maid."

Sirius looked to the two confused faces and shook his head, "I'll tell you later. Now! I have some Dursleys to terrify?" Harry smirked and lead the three of them past the barrier. There were two things Sirius noticed when he stepped through the barrier. One, Hermione had gone strangely quiet and two, there was a man standing by the Dursleys that looked very much like Hermione. Harry held her hand and the two continued on with Sirius watching them closely.

Hermione quickly let go of Harry's hand and walked over to her father, trying to be as small as possible. The man was tall, well built, and a head of brown curly hair to match Hermione's. He wore a mean face, but turned it pleasant when he turned to Mr. Dursley and said, "I'll see you next week Vernon."

"Looking forward to it Henry!"

The man Sirius now knew as Henry roughly pulled Hermione forward and said, "C'mon girl. Chores need to be done. You're not living in my house for free you know."

Hermione obediently nodded and responded, "Yes, Papa." They went off to their car and drove off with Hermione giving Harry a reassuring smile. Sirius could almost feel Harry shaking with restrained rage.

Sirius's attention was called back to Harry's parenting situation when Vernon pulled Harry towards their car and said, "Let's move, boy!"

Sirius growled and said loudly, "Excuse me, Walrus, but last time I checked, children weren't things to push around."

Vernon Dursley turned around with a mean look and said in an affronted tone, "Well excuse me, but last time I checked, this was none of your business!"

"Well, think again tubby. That boy you're pushing around happens to be my Godson!" Vernon paused and let go of Harry, recognizing just who Sirius was. "That's right. Sirius Black, in the flesh. Now, get your greasy paws off of him or I may just get sent back to jail." Vernon stuttered and shook and pushed Harry back to Sirius.

The man gained his confidence back and spat to Sirius, "You care for the brat so much, fine! Keep him!" Sirius wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to. That however would be violating the custody laws. Going back to Azkaban is not something he wanted to do. Sirius could just take Harry for the summer and if worst comes to worst, he could say the Dursleys gave him permission.

Sirius quickly did some discreet magic and pulled a paper and pen from his pocket. He wrote an agreement that Harry could spend the summer at his home and passed it to the Dursleys. "Sign and Harry will be gone for the summer. At Least until I can get him into my full custody."

Vernon snatched the paper and signed it while saying, "Sounds heavenly."

The transition was done and the three went to their car and drove off. Harry hugged Harry extra hard and sighed in relief. "You're the best, Sirius."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and said happily, "Alright! Enough hugging. You'll only prove Hermione right that we're sappy."

Harry chuckled and released his Godfather. He then looked at Sirius sadly and said, "If only Hermione could get help that simply."

Sirius asked Harry, "What is that about anyways?"

Harry sighed and responded, "Well, her dad has the same feelings about magic as my Aunt and Uncle. He and Vernon meet at a bar when we were about five and became the best of friends. Hermione and I became friends due to that. We went to the same elementary school and everything. Really, she was my first friend and I was her's. Henry was still a complete ass to her then too. Hermione told me that he became bitter after her mum died." Harry sighed and continued, "We haven't had the best lives, but we've always had each other."

Sirius got a determined look and told Harry, "Well, we'll just have to kidnap her then won't we?" Harry still looked doubtful, but Sirius reassured him, "Hey, we'll spring her from her prison. Just like you two sprung me from mine." Harry finally smiled and the two headed to Grimmauld Place to prepare a plan for freeing Hermione and have some one on one time.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a bit dark, just an FYI. Skipping the chapter wouldn't be smart, but please do so if abuse and death makes you squeamish. So, the next update will take a while. Anywho, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Hermione was not having a good summer. For the most part, she was able to hide from her father when he was in a demanding mood. "Freak, make dinner" or "Brat, get the dishes clean." It was always the same. He roughly shoved her more than once and occasionally got in a rather painful slap or two if she was extra mouthy. It stopped having a large effect on her though. It all just felt normal. She never spoke.

At school, she was so confident. So smart and independent. At home, she was nothing. A piece of dirt to only be wiped off of her father's boot. Yes, it was sad, but it was reality.

That particular day, she was in the backyard resting under their big oak tree. She used to climb it all the time, but fell once. That was the day when her fear of heights began.

It was quiet, peaceful and all around strange. There was no yelling or shoving her around. Well, it was game day. Her father was preoccupied with his Telly. The only time he would call her was for her to grab him another beer.

All that alcohol wouldn't end well for her: he would get more bossy. A lot more demanding. Too frightening. She didn't worry at the moment, though. All she wanted to do that day was relax.

Hermione wondered how Harry was doing. He got out of the Dursleys home for the summer and she was happy for him. She couldn't help little jealousy. He left her alone for the summer. The only reason Harry was ever allowed near her was because the Dursleys dragged him around.

Other than a pang of jealousy and hurt, she was really happy for him. Harry _and_ Sirius. The two finally had some happy points in their lives. She could see them right now. Just talking and enjoying their time together. It was joyous.

"GET IN HERE SPAWN!" Hermione winced. That was a name that really grated on her nerves. She could take freak, brat and even bitch on occasions, but the word spawn was just sore. She didn't know why, it just was.

Hermione got up and didn't even reach the house when suddenly, something was thrown towards her head. She didn't duck in time and the obvious broken piece of glass hit her head. It cut her skin and she clutched her forehead.

He stomped up to her in a flurry of anger and yelled, "That's what you get for breaking _another_ one of my dishes! What did you do with it? You fixed it with your magic! Magic is not allowed in my house! Do you understand!?"

Hermione whimpered, "Yes Papa." She had to smack herself for her own stupidity. Of course the magic wouldn't stick. The plate would break apart sooner or later. Her magic wasn't strong enough to keep a damn plate together!

The man grabbed her by her colour and placed her in front of the overflowing sink. He yelled, "You mess up on the laundry, the dishes, making dinner. You can't do anything right! All the mistakes, there is no use on you being here!" Spittle was hitting her face along with a strong smell of alcohol. She watched the sink. It was full of grimy and dirty water. You know what her bastard father did? He shoved her face in it. She struggled to get out, but he kept her face in. He was trying to kill her?!

She heard him say, "I'm done with your freakish behavior and your constant mistakes! That is the last mistake you'll ever make!"

Hermione was freaking out. She kept trying to get her face out of the damn water, but he was just too strong. So, she thought fast and quit moving all together. She slumped against him and played dead. It worked for Opossums, why not for her?

The man quickly grabbed her head out if the water and through her to the ground. Her head collided with the floor and she tried desperately not to cry out in pain.

She could hear her father begin to panic. "What have I done? What have I done! I hated the bitch, but I didn't mean to kill her! I didn't…. I'm not a killer. Oh, the cops will come. My life will be ruined! I can't rot in jail! I can't…..." He stopped pacing and went into the living room. She decided that it was a good time to make her escape. He was feeling guilty, he would hesitate and let her escape. She was about to get up when she heard it. The subtle click of a gun being cocked. Hermione quickly opened her eyes and scrambled up to see her mentally unstable father holding a gun to his head. It could have very well happened in slow motion.

He pulled the trigger as she screamed, "No papa!" His eyes widened as the bullet passed through his skull. He fell to the ground with a look if pure shock and despear on his face.

Hermione didn't stay. She ran. She ran far away from her house and far away from her life that had gone from one to negative ten in the span of four minutes.

Hermione always knew her father's brain was a bit broken, but suicide? All because of her. Not because he killed her, his daughter, but because he just killed a person. He really didn't care for her. She was no better than a spawn of a dead woman he used to love.

Hermione ran away from her house and didn't even bother going back for her Hogwarts stuff or wand. All she wanted to do was run away.

A cop car passed her on her run. Probably to her house. A neighbor most likely heard the gunshot.

Hermione slowed her run and moved her soaking hair away from her face. She stunk and felt awful. All she wanted was Harry. For him take her away from the nightmare.

Only a distance from where Hermione had run to, Harry was feeling something. Like a weight had settled on his chest and panic was beginning to overcome him. Something was wrong. He just knew it.

Harry quickly told Sirius that something was wrong and he was leaving. The man tried to stop Harry, but he couldn't. Harry ran out of the house and followed his instincts. It was like he was following an invisible string that kept pulling him towards somewhere,

Harry wandered for what felt like hours. He found what had made the panic. Hermione. She was sitting against an alley wall with tear stains on her face. Her hair was damp, dirty and very messy. There was a cut on her forehead that looked aggravated. Harry quickly ran up to her and hugged her to him.

Hermione clutched onto him and began to cry. Harry tried desperately to comfort her. He asked her softly, "Tell me what happened, Kitten. Please."

She sucked in a breath and shakily told him, "He tried to kill me Harry! Papa tried to drown me in the sink!" Harry clutched onto her again as she sobbed. Her father tried to drown her?

He whispered angrily, "I'll kill him. Don't worry Hermione, he'll pay."

Hermione shook her head and half shouted, "Too late! He already killed himself!" Harry gasped and fully pulled her onto his lap. He stroked her filthy hair as she cried and felt like crying himself. It wasn't fair. Sweet and strong willed Hermione faced all of this. It wasn't fair!

The two stayed in that alley, Harry trying to comfort Hermione. She eventually just passed out. That's how Sirius found them. Curled in an alleyway. He didn't ask, but gently took Hermione from Harry and walked both home.

Hermione was put in a room they had been preparing for her and covered her up to sleep. Sirius cleaned her up with a swift spell and left Harry and Hermione.

Harry held Hermione's hand as she slept and hoped his precious Kitten would be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been a while my lovlies! But, I am back with a brand new chapter and we are moving forward. Now, bring out them tissues folks, we got a sad chapter here! ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Hermione woke up the day after the incident. She was shocked for a minute that her surroundings had changed, but then she remembered what happened. That she almost died, that her father _had_ died, and Harry came and got her. She remembered blacking out in the alley. So, this must be Grimmauld Place. Sirius's home.

At first, she just stayed silent and stared at the ceiling. It had such small and intricate detailing. Only a person focusing hard enough could see the dark paint circling in coils that never ended. She focused on that for a while. Following every coil. That is, until it all came back to her. She didn't burst into tears or call for Harry. She just stayed.

Inside, she felt empty. Like a dementor had stepped into the room and placed itself inside of her mind. All she could do was keep replaying the scene over and over again. Every time she heard the sound of the gun, she flinched. The loud noise ringing in her forever scarred ears. It was deafening. She could hear nothing else.

Her thoughts were broken into by the soft touch of a delicate hand. Her eyes slid down to her own and realized someone was holding her hand. Looking up, she could see that it was Harry. His normal boisterous green eyes were sad and mellowed. His usually bright face adorned a worried frown. Everything around her seemed to be turning dark and depressed. Even her friend was.

She slowly worked her mouth, but no noise came out. She wanted to talk. To break the silence that had settled, but she couldn't. There were no words to explain or make anything better. Harry just sighed.

"I know." Hermione then clutched onto his hand and refused to let go. The two children stayed there like an old married couple while one was on their deathbed. Holding hands and being comfort. It was just depressing.

After a while, Harry closed his eyes and sank into the chair he was sitting in. He needed to speak. To get Hermione to stop feeling so empty. He could feel it. The emptiness. He didn't know how, but he could.

"Hermione." She stayed still. Not even flinching. It was like he wasn't even there.

"Hermione, I don't know what you're going through, but I think you should talk about it." Still. No response.

"Take it from the angsty boy you say the same words to all the time. Bottling up everything isn't the way to go. One day, it'll explode on you." Her dark eyes slowly shifted to his face.

"Talk?" Her voice sounded weak. Like a mute just using their voice for the first time. A sad and scratchy sound that made his heart ache.

"Yes. Talk to me. Tell me how you feel."

"Empty."

"No one is empty Hermione. You feel something. Angry. Depressed. Relieved. Guilty?" She sniffled softly and looked back to the ceiling.

"Guilt." Harry rubbed circles into her hand.

"Good. Why do you feel guilty?"

"I made him angry. I played dead. I ended his life." She looked at him desperately. "If I only just did the dishes right. Done as I was told. None of it would have happen." Harry let her continue. She needed to get all the emotions out.

"But, he should have loved me. Never lay a hand on me. Should have been my father, not my enemy." Hermione slowly slid into a sitting position, facing away from Harry.

"I shouldn't have had to take the beatings. He should have just moved on and been a father." Her fists tightened, but then released.

"I still loved him though. Through every smack or punch, he was my father." She looked back at him.

"You know, sometimes when he was sober enough, he took me to the park. To the spot where him and mum meet." Her whimsical smile went away and transformed into a deep frown.

"That never lasted." She looked back away and slammed her fists down on the bed. "He should have never shoved my head in that water. I should have never had to watch him die. It shouldn't have happened!" The dam in her mind finally broke and every desperate and angered emotion ran through her. She was angry, upset, relieved, guilty, and just everywhere. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she didn't stop them. Hermione cried. She sobbed and sobbed and let all the emotions out.

Arms encircled her and pulled her close. It was like a warm feeling washed over her and she felt safe again. Safe to grieve and safe to feel all of her emotions.

"It hurts Harry." He shushed her gently and stroked her hair.

"I know Kitten. I know." They sat in there for hours. Either in silence or Harry just listening to Hermione talk. She needed it and he was willing to give anything to her. He wanted to comfort her and take care of her like she had for him so many times.

The afternoon rolled around and Hermione's stomach rumbled. Harry shifted and whispered, "Ready to eat something?" Hermione slowly nodded and Harry helped her up. The two headed down the dark hallways and down to the kitchen. Sirius was sitting there. Staring out the window with a contemplative look. He had a glass of firewhisky and the bottle beside him.

Hermione spoke up and told him jokingly, "Drinking will ruin your liver. Magical or not." Sirius's attention quickly snapped over to her. Despite the clean up he gave her, she still looked weighed down by filth. She looked smaller than usual. Fragile in a way. It was a complete opposite look to how he had seen her in school. She was so confident then. So ready kick anyone down if they messed with her loved one.

Sirius gently smiled, "How're ya holdin' up, Kiddo?" She shrugged aimlessly and Sirius got up and hugged her. She clung onto him and he could feel her shaking.

"It's alright. You'll be alright." And she would. She would get through it like she did anything. With strength and time.

Sirius released Hermione and looked around frazzled a bit. "I'm guessing you're hungry?" He went over to the pantry as Hermione and Harry sat down. Harry hadn't released her hand.

"Well, we have soup and sandwiches. Or…."

"Soup and sandwiches are fine, Sirius."

"Right away captain." Sirius and Harry began on the meal and it was done in a few short moments. They sat down to eat together and then spent the rest of the day in silence. Hermione showered and just wished all of her troubles could was down the drain.

When the evening came, Hermione had gone to bed with Harry and Sirius had gone to his room. Remus came over a while ago. He gave her his apologies and all.

In the middle of the night, Hermione went to the sitting room. People had been lovingly surrounding her all day. She should feel warm with love, but she didn't. All she felt was cold with betrayal and guilt. She sat in an arm chair encircled with heavy blanket, staring into the fire she made. She couldn't hear anything or even pay any mind to what was going on around her. She was just trapped in her mind. Being devoured by her emotions.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized that something was being held out in front of her. A mug of steamy chocolate smelling liquid. She looked up the arm that was holding it out to her and was surprised to see the scarred face of Remus Lupin.

Hermione took the drink and Remus sat beside her in another chair. They sat in silence for a moment. Hermione took a sip of her drink and felt her insides warm. Everything seemed to warn so much that she wanted to ask if he slipped her a potion.

Beside her, Remus stated quietly, "Chocolate really is the best cure." Hermione chuckled softly and took another drink. Silence reigned again until Remus spoke up.

"Hermione, I want to tell you something. Something I haven't told anyone." She looked towards him questioningly and he continued.

"I have been through much loss in my life, but the one that will always haunt me is the death of my mother." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. She thought it would be James and Lily's death.

"When I was younger and first got Lycanthropy, my mother was devastated. Being a muggle, she didn't understand that her son had just become a killer beast." Her looked into the fire with a sagged position. It was like he was in a trance. Reliving every word.

"On my first transformation, father had to lock her in a room to restrain her from coming to my shouts for help." He took a sip of his drink and continued while looking at her deeply.

"She couldn't take it. How unfeeling my father was towards the matter and seeing her son being torn apart by something she couldn't fully understand. It was too much." A single tear ran down her old professor's cheek.

"I found her. On a night after my transformation, hanging from a support beam in her bedroom. She left a note explaining that she couldn't live another day to hear me call out for her and not be able to help." He wiped the tear away and took Hermione's hand.

"I felt so betrayed that she would leave me. So guilty for having the curse. So angry at everyone. I felt everything you do." Hermione felt her own tears slide.

"The pain never goes away, but you'll accept that it wasn't your fault. Nothing you did had affected what happened. It was just a tragic moment that you never thought would come."

Hermione sniffled and asked him desperately, "How? I want the emotions to go away. I want to stop hurting."

He smiled softly and told her with wisdom, "Time, Hermione. Time heals all wounds." The two sat in the fire light until both fell asleep. They were found by Sirius getting up for some water. The man just smiled and let the two rest in peace. Time would heal her. She would get better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyo Folks! Its been a while huh? Well, apologies. I've been working on my Supernatural fanfiction. It is turning out amazing! So….you should check it out! Review and all that! (I shamelessly advertise). So, I bring you this chapter with a playlist of The Used and My Chemical Romance. Be prepared!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

It was a week after Hermione's unfortunate events occurred. She was looking at bit better. She talked to Remus a lot. He would give her coping advice. She had also taken to spilling her guts to Harry. He didn't mind. To be honest, he was glad Hermione was sharing more with him. Yeah, they shared a lot with such a close relationship, but she was still pretty closed off.

That certain day, Hermione and Harry were working in the gardens of the home. Honestly, most of the plants tried to eat them. It was ridiculous. Harry had to send a quick wandless slicing hex at a plant with razor sharp thorn teeth. It had bit Hermione's leg. She swore loudly and Harry rushed inside. Sirius quickly came out and looked at the plant while Harry wrapped up Hermione's bleeding leg.

Sirius sighed in relief. "It's not poisonous, thank heavens! I have no idea what vile things mother planted." Hermione and Harry shivered at the thought. Hermione hobbled inside and sat down on a kitchen chair. She threw down her garden gloves and groaned.

"I don't want to go in that nasty garden ever again!" Harry sat beside her while Sirius went to get some ice for her leg.

"Neither do I." Sirius came back to the table with a bag of ice wrapped in a thin towel. He placed it on her leg and she sighed in relief.

"That's _so_ much better." He smiled and told her to hold it on. Instead, Harry took it and she smiled thankfully at him.

Sirius sat at the table and said with a sigh, "So, I guess the gardens are my job. That means you guys have the library." Hermione looked excited. Sirius looked to her seriously. "There's a boggart still rammed in an unknown shelf. Be careful please. You two know the spells?" Hermione and Harry nodded. Sirius went back to the gardens and when Hermione's leg felt better, the two headed up to the library.

The two stuck close and stood on guard for the boggart. In the three hours they were up there, they dusted the rest of the bookshelves and fixed half the destroyed books. Hermione was heading to open the curtains when she heard a thud. Hermione looked to see a fallen book. It was supposed to be on one of the cracked bookcases. Hermione waved her wand over the crack on the black wood bookcase and it snapped back into place.

She then painfully bent down to retrieve the book and paused when she heard a soft growl. She slowly laid on the ground and looked underneath the large bookshelf. Nothing, but darkness. She was about to get up when there was a groaning sound and the bookshelf shook. She hurriedly got up and found nothing unusual. She sighed and placed the book back on it's shelf, fixing the cracked spine with care. She turned around and bumped into someone. She stepped back and looked up. It was Harry. She huffed a breath and crossed her arms with an easy smile.

She said to him, "You really made me jump there. You walk around like Snape. I didn't even hear you." The familiar lopsided grin on Harry's face began to turn sour. She was confused. "Did I say something?"

He snarled at her and took a step towards her, forcing her back. "You always have something to say, don't you."

She looked confused. "What?"

He narrowed his eyes and took another step. "Always saying _something_." He mocked her voice. "No Harry, stop it Harry, you're not doing that right Harry. Must you always speak?"

She shook her head and her back hit the bookshelf. "This isn't funny anymore Harry."

He snarled and quickly gripped her neck in a hold. "Let's stop those words now, why don't we?" She gasped for breath and tried to push him away. The boggart. The fake Harry pushed Harder on her throat and she tried to breath. She wanted to call for help. The fake Harry maliciously smiled and took out a gun, still managing to hold her with one arm. He was completely pressed against her, restricting all movement. Boggarts were strong. She recognized the gun. It was her father's.

"Maybe, when the guilt washes over me from killing you, I'll shoot myself." He removed the safety. "Just like dear old daddy."

Hermione needed to do something! "R-Rid-Ridd-Ri!" The boggart growled and choked her harder. Her vision began to blacken.

"Some little spell can't save you. You're powerless know-it-all!"

"Hey!" The boggart turned to face the real Harry and instantly shifted forms. It was another Hermione. Darker. With dead eyes and a sliced neck. Hermione tried to push away while the thing was distracted, but she just felt her head go dizzy as she struggled.

The fake Hermione said in a small and gargled voice, "You did this to me."

Harry faltered and he was losing control. "Ridik-."

"You did this to me! You promised no one would hurt me!" The fake Hermione coughed and blood spurted from the injury. "All I did was care for you. All I did was love you and you let me get hurt!" Harry tried stuttering the spell through his fear. It was like he didn't even see the boggart choking her. Hermione was seconds away from passing out.

"They captured me. The Death Eaters got me. I was right there! I was by your side and you let me suffer!" The fake Hermione screeched in agony and Harry's wand dropped.

"N-No!"

"Look at me! Look at what you did to me!"

Harry clutched his head and cried, "I'm sorry!" Hermione couldn't do it. Harry was suffering and she couldn't just sit there! With strength she never knew she had, she growled animalistically and toppled onto the boggart. Harry got his sense together, actually _feeling_ Hermione's distress.

The two grabbed their wands and tore that boggart apart. After all the pain they dealt to the creature who could use no form to scare the children, they finally gave it mercy. They gave a giant laugh in it's face and the boggart exploded. It exploded in a burst of black smoke and loud screams of fear. The two gripped their heads and once the screaming stopped, they looked to each other and clung on for dear life. They didn't even cry or say anything. They just needed to reassure themselves that the other was okay. Sirius came bounding up the steps when he heard the deathly scream. He ran up to the obviously terrified children.

"What happened?"

Harry stuttered out, "Th-The b-boggart."

Sirius held up his wand defensively around the room. "Where is it?"

Hermione looked at him with a frightened gaze. "It exploded." Sirius dropped his wand arm and decided he would save his questions. The two were cowering in fear. He gently helped the shaking teens up and lead them to the sitting room on that floor. He set the fireplace and ran to get them some calming drought. The man made each take a large swig and then left them for some time to calm down.

Hermione looked to Harry hesitantly and asked, "Is that really your worst fear? Not being able to protect me?" Harry looked down to his hands that had a good grip on hers.

"Losing you would be the worst torment I could ever know. Knowing that I could have protected you and...and it wasn't enough." He looked up to her brokenly. "I don't know what I would do without you by my side."

Hermione looked at him and slowly lifted her hand to his cheek. "I feel the same way about you. I wouldn't survive knowing that you despised me. That you hated everything about me. That you would go as far as to get rid of me like my father tried to. I….I _can't_ lose you." They stared into each others eyes and Harry leant forward. Slowly, but surely, they captured each other's lips.

It was electric, it connected something inside of them. There was a flash of gold from their chests as they kissed. As they finally confronted their feelings. The gold flashed away and they released each other. They stared for a moment and felt a sharp burning on the inside of their wrists. Hermione looked down to her right as Harry looked at his left.

There, on there wrists was a forming golden swirl. It shined and finally settled. Hermione's was harsh curves and scratching swirls elegantly wrapped around another elegant line that came from the other side. Harry's was the same image, but the swirls and shimmering on his were smooth and soft. It was who they were. Hermione, harsh and rough with an inner beauty that compared to no one else. Harry, someone's who's kindness reflected on every surface of his being. They looked back up to each other and just stared. What had they done?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey party people! Same excuses for not updating faster. Except this time, it's SVU. Gosh I love that show! Well, anywho. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

It was a while before the entire house was free of magical torments or annoyances. Well, Sirius was still there, but he didn't count.

Hermione and Harry had told Sirius and Remus of their little encounter with the boggart and were told that killing a boggart was impossible. But, obviously not because the two managed it.

The two were reluctant to tell their guardians of the tattoos they acquired, but confused to what happened when Remus spotted Hermione's at one of their daily chats. They were embarrassed about the kiss, but neither men seemed to care. Both thought it was about damn time.

After all the library was cleared, the three men could always find Hermione holed up in there. Researching. She looked for every answer and even did some fun reading in the darker sections. Sirius told her to stay away, but her curiosity was too much. And she was glad for it.

In a little corner of the library near the shelves about blood magic, she found a small journal written by a man named Gillian Fredwick. It turned out it was journal about his experiences with the idea of Soulmates. He described a tattoo appearing on his wrist in a fluttery red ink. It depicted his personality and his partner, John Depper got one too. She read about their journey and became more and more positive that her and Harry were experiencing the same thing.

Hermione got up and clutched the journal to her chest. She walked slowly. Almost like she was in a dream. She reached downstairs, all conversation in the kitchen stopped when they saw her frightened look.

Remus jumped up and assisted her to a chair. "What's wrong, Hermione?" She looked to the journal and held it to him shakily.

"Nothing's wrong…..I'm just shocked." He raised a brow and took the journal. The man only had to read two pages to look at the two kids in surprise.

"Soul bonded?" Harry looked to her confused and his face suddenly got very pale. He said quietly, "I'm not ready to be married."

Hermione broke out into a laugh and said to him, "A Soul Bonding isn't a commitment Harry. Well, not in the sense you're thinking of. According To Gillian, Soul Mates are just two people that were made for eachother. It's like nature pushing us towards each other. It's a suggestion on who we should be with in the long run. The, uh, kiss. That's what solidifies a bond. It tells your souls that you found your Soulmate and are ready to be together."

All men got silent and Hermione blushed. "But obviously you don't _have_ to be together. It's just that all other relationships won't feel as….complete. Because you aren't."

Sirius asked, "So why doesn't everyone have a Soulmate?" Hermione thought about it.

"Well, I guess everyone has their perfect match. A Soulmate in a sense. But not everyone really needs one to be happy. I don't really know. It's just a theory."

The group put the conversation in the back of their minds and ate lunch. It was chatty, but the conversation was a bit awkward. Harry and Hermione still sat close together, but neither spoke directly to the other.

After lunch, they all went back to their own thing. Except for Harry and Hermione. They both went to the library. Harry read a book on quidditch while Hermione chose a book on the evolution of the Phoenix. She laid into the side of him and he stroked her curls with his free hand.

After a long silence Harry said, "I'm not ready."

Hermione stayed silent before questioning, "For?"

"For a relationship." Hermione slowly put her book down and glanced up towards him.

"Me neither." Harry looked towards her with sparkling emerald eyes.

"Can we just stick to being friends for now? There really wouldn't be a difference. After all. Dating is just like having a best friend. Well, except for the kissing part."

Hermione chuckled. "Sure. I'm fine with being your Soulmate best friend for now. We'll work on building it up later." Harry smiled brightly and hugged Hermione tightly. She huffed and tried to push his arms away.

"Enough mush you sensitive feminine boy. Let go." He just held her tighter.

"I'm sensitive."

"I know."

"I can be feminine."

"I just said that!"

"And I'm a boy."

"Obviously."

He gazed at her with mocking amazed face. "Don't freak out, but I think you're a seer."

Hermione pushed him off with a laugh and replied, "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yeah it does! You could tell all those things about me in an instant. Just like Trelawney can predict my death when I walk in a room. It's obvious!" Hermione chucked her book at his head and it narrowly missed.

"Just leave the jokes to me. The angst is your specialty." Both laughed and had a swell time. Forgetting about the Soul Bond for just a while. They would be friends. And stay friends. Maybe something more in the future, but for now they were just content to not stick any labels on themselves. And that's okay.

That night, everyone went to bed with the knowledge that summer was almost over. Hermione and Harry would eventually have to go back to school and Sirius had to get used to the fact that he couldn't protect them all day anymore.

Though, he was finding a way. He was working on a way to take full custody of Harry and maybe….adopt him some day. But he didn't like the fact that Hermione would be an orphan. And that's where Remus comes in. The man was thinking for a while. He and Hermione had bonded over the months and he really felt like a father to her. More so than Sirius to her. So….just maybe she would consider becoming _his_ daughter.

But both men were getting ahead of themselves. They had only just got the kids for the summer. There needed to be more bonding. More trust. And the main priority? They needed to answer a question. How far does the Soul Bond go?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I know you were expecting an update, but I'm here to inform you that this story will be either deleted or staying up here without being continued. It's all up to you guys if I take it down or keep it up for re-reading. Though, I guess it doesn't really matter. An unfinished story is as good as useless. So, yeah. I just have no more ideas. I kinda just fell out of love with the whole thing, ya know? Anywho, place a comment if you want it to stay up or not. Thanks for inspiring me to write this for so long! Love you all! Peace homies!**


End file.
